Kagome's Match Makers
by brazil
Summary: CH.9 UP (FINALLY!)Oh no, Kagome's late for the feudal era! Whats this her friends have dropped by for a visit! What happens when she tries to escape and fails miserably? What'll Inuyasha say? I&K and M&Sfull of crazy teenaged fun and fluff later on.
1. A visit gone wrong

A/N: hey this is my very first fan fic. First of all I would like to let ya'll know that I'm not the kind of other to do mix matches like seshy and kag (It reall doesn't seem right to me) *sigh* n~e ways this fic is supposed to be funny with some romance and a little incounter with kikyo later on (even though I can't stand that skank). Well it's basiclly about kagomes friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka accidentally falling into the well and causing our favorite inu-chan go crazy with their none stop chatter and questions and their continous attempts to match kagome with inuyasha. Oh, they might even try their attempts on sango and miroku..but you'll never know if ya don't read and review. Just ta let ya know I'm always hung up on shool work so I'll probably only be updating once a week.  
  
Well enjoy! And please if your gonna review don't flame me. *gets down on hands and knee and beggs*  
  
~*~10:30 A.M. Sat.~*~  
  
"Ahahahahah."  
  
"It's ten-thirty, Inuyasha's gonna kill me!"  
  
Kagome frantically jumped out of bed and rushed over to the bathroom to handle her business.  
  
Five seconds later she came out brushing her teeth with one hand, combing her her hair with the other and looking for her cloths all at the some time.  
  
A minute later she rushed back into the bathroom, but the hair brush up, rinced her mouth, and hurridly put on her clothes.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked by her daughters room and saw her franticness.  
  
"Whats wrong dear?" she asked in that motherly tone of voice.  
  
"Huh..oh mom!" she took a quick glance at her mom and continued stuffing her abnormally huge yellow back pack. "I'm so late! Inuyasha's gonna kill me, I promised I'd be there first thing this morning and it's already ten- thirty!"  
  
"Oh, well do you need any help?" she asked in the most comforting way possibly.  
  
Kagome looked up and gave her mom a genuine smile. "could you bring me the ramen, I sorta promised him that too. Sometimes I regret introducing that stuff to him. He's addicted."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stifled a giggle. "You mean he finished that set of twenty packages I sent with you las t time?! It's only been a week.!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "What can I say? Sometimes it's the only thing I can do to convince him to let me come back home."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi didn't bother holding back her laughter. "Sure dear." Was the only thing she said and left to go down stairs to get the ramen for her daughter.  
  
'I wonder when I'll be getting those puupp-eared grandchildren. It has been about two years since she's been traveling with that adorable and handsome young man. They should have gotten some where by know. I love those ears though. I just hope I get those grandchildren soon, I'm not getting any younger. But I do whant kagome to finish school first. But still..' Mrs. Higurashi was brought out of her musing when she herd gomes rushed foot steps coming down the stairs.  
  
"By mom, love ya." Kagome said while she quickly grabed the bag of ramen, pecked her mom on the cheek, who was standing by the door and whent for the door knob when someone knocked on the door before she could grab it.  
  
Both ladies stood still with perplexed expressions on their faces towards the timing of the person who just knocked on their door. Mrs. Higurashi snapped out of her phase a little faster than kagome and opened the door.  
  
Kagome also snapped out of her phase a moment later and ajusted the strap of her back pack on her shoulder. That is until she herd her mother's voice and looked up.  
  
"Oh, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, how nice to see you girls."  
  
Unfortunetly for Kagome, her mom had opened the door wide enough for her three crazy match making friends to spot her.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Higurashi. Oh hi kagome!" they said in unison.  
  
By this point kagome had dropped both her bags and was giggling nervously. "Oh hi guys what's up?" she said while forcing a smile on.  
  
The girls took a qiuck glance at the humongous yellow back pack and ramen that had been dropped o nthe floor. Eri was the first to speak up. "Oh, are you going some place?" she asked curisouly. "Yeah, cause if your not then you wanna go to the mall or something?" Yuka quickly jumped in.  
  
"Wait! Give her some time to at least process a thought before you start barkin out answers!" Ayumi stepped breaking up the other two.  
  
Kagome let out a heavy sigh and mentally thanked her friend for stopping the other two girls from bombarding her with questions before they even had a chance to start. That is until Ayumi continued talking.  
  
"Besides, we whant to know more about that mysterious, jealous, and over bearing boyfriend of yours that your hiding." They peeked their heads inside and took a quick glance just incase he was there..  
  
mrs. Higurashi who had been totally forgotten at the door, was trying her hardest to surpress a giggle as she walked off to the kitchen.  
  
Kagome blushed a viscious red blush at the mention of her "mysterious, jealous and over bearing boyfriend" and blushed even deeper at the thought that he wasn't really her boyfriend.  
  
"umm..ya know what? I'm not feeling very good.." She faked a light cough. "I think I have a fever."cough. "I don't think" cough. "be able to got to the."cough. "mall today. Sorry." She quickly closed the door before they could utter another word, grabbed her both er bags and rushed out the back door. Mrs. Higurashi watched the whole scene and muttered something about teenaged girls and boys, with clear amusement on her face.  
  
~*~other side of the door~*~  
  
the girls stood phased at their friends reaction. "You know, I think she just lied to us." Ayumi was the first to speak. "Yeah, I think she's been lieing to us all along." Eri spoke next. "You know, come to think of it, she seems to look physically better every time she shows up at school. Especially during P.E. I mean, she beat the SCHOOL'S track record for goodness sakes! I never thought being sick could make you physically fit"  
  
"That's because it can't." yuka said with a determined look on her face.  
  
"Then it's settled, right girls?" she contined. "Were gonna get to the bottom of this."  
  
They all looked at each other and noded in agreement. Ayumi was about to knock on the door when they herd a an irritaited "ow" from the bushes. The girls took a quick peek around the corner of the house and saw kagome running towards the well house. An expression of curiosity showed apon their faces and with qiuck glances at each other and decided to follow her.  
  
~*~kagome~*~  
  
kagome had ran out the back door and waited by a bush just incase the girls were ther. Once she decided she had waited enough she started getting up to make a run for ot and before she had taken a full step she tripped over a root to the bush she was standing next and landing on her face. Mumbling curses she decided this was her last shot and got and made a run for the well.  
  
She ran as fast as one could while carrying a huge yellow back pack and a bag of ramen. If she had looked back to make sure her friends had actually gone.  
  
Kagome stepped into the dark well house and peered down the well and let out a sigh of releif. 'thank god I made it, next time I'll go straight for the back door for now on.' She mentally promissed herself.  
  
Kagome stepped onto the ledge of the well preparing to jump in when three pairs of startled eyes peeked in the house taking in the sight of the girl about to jump in and probably kill herself. "Oh, well here goes."kagome said out loud.  
  
Right before she jumped in she herd three voices shrieking like crazy at her and she looked back at her three friends running in her direction.  
  
Kagome just looked dumbfounded.  
  
Eri was ahead of the other two with a scared expression. "Don't jump kagome! What ever it is it's not worth loosing your life over!!  
  
"We love you kagome, your family loves you, don't do it kagome!!"Ayumi had come up behind Eri.  
  
If it was even possible kagomes face looked even shocked than before and the only thought she could process was 'huh..'. it didn't get any better when yuka spoke up.  
  
"Yeah kagome, Hojo loves you too, you can't end it like this!!"  
  
The next thing she knew all three girls had latched them self onto kagome making her loose her balance and with their momentum, fell into the well.  
  
Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi began screaming even harder and panicking , thinking that they would all fall and die. Kagome only began screaming also cause she had no idea of what just happened.  
  
Hey hope ya liking the story. Sort of a cliffy but it was getting late so I had to stop. Sorry for any miss spells. If ya whant me to get the next chapter up soon then I'm gonna need about 5 or more reviews.  
  
Thanks. ^.~ 


	2. Your the overbearing jealous boyfriend?

Okay, I know some of you think it's crazy that her friends fell in but I promise it will be for the better. (Sigh) even though I didn't get the amount of reviews I expected I'm still gonna update. It gets better I promise, there's gonna be some crazy match makin attempts. Next chapter you find out the reaction of inuyasha. Special thanks to dragonstar03. * thanks ^_^ *. I forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter. Silly me. * bangs haed on wall* @_@; Oh, I'm not sure if it shows but I don't think the chapter name is shown so just in case I'm gonna write it.  
  
Sorry for any miss spells and if ya gonna review no flamers pleaze! ( eyes fills with tears and begs for no flamers) be sincere but not enough to burn.  
  
Disclaimer: inuyasha doesn't belong to me? Oh, well. * sigh*  
  
~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ch.2 You're the over-bearing boyfriend?!~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All three girls were screaming desperately and kagome had stopped once they reached the other side. In this case Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri hadn't realized they had landed with a soft thud.  
  
Eri who was being her usual dramatic sel had thrown her head back, shedding tears like a water fountian and asking "God, why ME?!!" Ayumi was almost he opposite. She had hung on to kagome like a life line and was trembling like a baby. Yuka was almost the same except she hung to kagome and was crying also and soaking up her shirt.  
  
Kogome sighed inwordly and shook her head at the sight of her friends and how pathetic they looked. She quickly snapped back remembering why her friends where acting so pathetic. 'oh shoot.'she thought. 'What I'm I gonna do? What'll Inuyasha do? Why didn't I double check?' she sat there and mentally questioned and kicked herself.  
  
Ayumi was the first one to snap out of her panicking phase when she felt sun light hit her face. "Weren't we just in the well house? Are.ar-are we d- dead?!"she looked up at kagome who just looked back sort of pail and nervous.  
  
As if on que Eri and Yuka looked up to have sun light also hit there faces and to the sight of a clear blue sky. "whats going on? Oh god, no, were dead aren't we?!!" Eri asked franticlly as all three looked around. "Were not dead.."she began to respond when a familiar voice was herd.  
  
"Oi, kagome your late! What did I.." Inuyasha stopped instantly at the smell of tears, three other people mixed in with kagome's, and the sight of all four of them sitting at the bottom of the well.  
  
Before any of them could look up at the angered voice, Inuyasha had lept in, picked them up, and lept out as quickly as he had lept in.  
  
"what the hell do you think your doing kagome?!!! What are these humans doing here?!" He glanced over at the girls who looked scared, confused, and for some reason completely glued to his ears and demonic features. ( A/N:I love his features *_*)  
  
He growled in their direction and made them take a step back. "Aren't these the girls that's always tryin ta set you up with that Hoho human?" he sniffed at them.  
  
"it's Hojo, get it right! And they fell in by accident, it's not their fault."  
  
"Feh, whatever! They need to go back to that crazy time of yours."  
  
"It's too late they've already seen it here! We can't go back and change things!"  
  
"Bitch, this all your fault, you let them get here." He thought for a second. "Well then if that's the case then I'll have to kill them." He snarled and the girls backed up behind kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha if you lay one claw on them I promise you that I'll say "it"until my voice runs out! And I feel like singing today if your up to it." At this Inuyasha pailed alittle and stepped back and for good measuure growled at her.  
  
Kagome turned around to her friends. "Don't believe a word he says, he's as gentle as a lamb and he knows it. Any ways.." Kagome was cut off when her friends shot right past her straight for Inuyasha.  
  
"You're the over-bearing jealous boyfriend?" ayumi asked looking at him guestioningly.  
  
"Over-bearing?" He repeated glaring at kagome.  
  
"Yeah." Yuka said simply.  
  
"jealous?" he asked again.  
  
"Yeah." Eri continued.  
  
Kagome felt like hiding under a rock, while Inuyasha just glared at her.  
  
"boyfriend?"he asked.  
  
"Yeah!"they all yelled back at him at once.  
  
Kagome thought she was imagining it, but she could of sworn she saw his eyes soften when he questioned the 'boyfriend' part.  
  
But their gaze was qiuckly lost when Inuyasha felt a slight pressure on his ears and fought the erge to start purring.  
  
Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri were taking turns rubbing his ears.  
  
"How cute!" Yuka and Ayumi shreiked.  
  
"There so adorable and soft! I love them!" Eri said while taking her turn to rub his ears.  
  
Ayumi as usual was the first to snap ot of it. "Kagome where are we? We whant an explanation."  
  
Inuyasha who was already over the edge, pulled away and growled at them.  
  
"Your all not supposed to be here!" he yelled, thuroughly infurriated, flexing his claws and bearin his fangs.  
  
"Inuyasha!" kagome warned. "Okay guys I'll explain but you ave to promise not to tell another living soul about.." She again was cut off.  
  
"Like hell you'll explain!! Not unless I kill them first." That was all that needed to be said.  
  
"Inuyasha..SIT BOY!!" Kagome yelled while pointing to the ground like she was commanding a disobiedent puppy. tHat, of course got a few giggles from the girls.  
  
"Cool! Can we do that too?!"they asked.  
  
"NO!" Came Inuyasha's muffled response from the grond.  
  
"Sorry guys, I'm the only one who can do that."kagome asured them.  
  
"Awe, too bad." They responded.  
  
"Bitch what was that for?! This is all your fault! Why did you bring them here? I don't need any more weird dressing girls following me around!" By this time Inuyasha was half way up.  
  
"It's not MY fault! They fell in on accident. And your not going to kill them!" Now Inuyasha was up and glaring straight into kagomes eyes and she hadn't even flinched.  
  
The girls just stared in awe at kagomes bravery to stand up to the threatening hanyou with out showin fear.  
  
Ayumi was the first to speak up. "You can trust us. We won't say a word. We promise."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"See Inuyasha!" kagome said while giving him an 'I told you so' glare. "Okay guys, sit down and let me explain." Kagome jestured towards the ground for them to sit down. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
`hey, how ya likin it so far? It was mostly an argument all the way through but like I said it gets better. Promise. I'll see if I can update the next chapter tomorrow. But I'm not sure. Any ways, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update, just for you guys. ^_~  
  
loves yas ^_^ brazil 


	3. Meet the Gang!

A/N: Hey hope your enjoying the story. For all the reviews who asked a question..well your going to have to wait and find out, ta see what happens next. ^_~* like I said before it's gonna geet better I promise. I'll be updating chapy 3 and 4 all at once ta make up for the lost time. But I'll be expecting some reviews. ^_~* n~e ways * gets on knees and begs with big watery puppy-dog eyes* don't flame for those who don't like my story. Your have the freedom to express what ever you feel about my story. I just ask that ya'll don't express it too harshly. ^_^  
  
Oh, big up to the folowing reviewers: Harm Marie Kouji Ishida Gcroitgrrl Destroy DRT xnycz azn angelx  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. Plain and simpl. ..it hurts to say that. Sirously.it does. * sniffle, sniffle *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* chapter 3 Meet The Gang! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "See Inuyasha! Okay guys sit down so and let me explain." Kagome said while jesturing towards the ground for them to sit down.  
  
~*~10 MINUTES LATER~*~  
  
kagome had explained the well to them, and the reason why she was there and her mission with Inuyasha. She explained about Naraku. And every time his name was mentioned you could hear a growl from him.  
  
"Oh, yeah we also travel with a few other people seeking revenge on Naraku. There's Sango, she's after him for killing her entire family and he's got her younger brother under some sort of mind control. Then there's Miroku, he's after Naraku for putting a curse on his fore fathers that has been passed down to him. It's kind of a vortex in the middle of his hand that if he doesn't kill Naraku soon to lift the cusre then the vortex or wind tunnel, is what he calls it will suck him up." At this point the girls were at awe. 0_o "Oh, yeah and there's a little fox kit that travels with us too, his name is Shipp..." she was instantly cut off wen a little ball of fluffflung itself around her neck in a tight hug.  
  
"Kagomeeee!!!!" came shppou's excited little voice. "Your back!!"  
  
"Oohf...it's nice to see you too shippou." Kagome said after she regained the air that had been knocked out of her.  
  
"How cute!"came Eri's voice.  
  
"He's adorable!" Yuka said while grabbing him from kagome and cuddling him. "He's cuter than Inuyasha!" ayumio said while taking shippou to hug him as well. Kagome took a glance at Inuyasha after that comment and shook her head at the sight of him glaring at the kit and flexing his claws. Shippou just took in the compliments and cuddles. "Your friends of kagomes'?" the kit asked. The girls shook their heads. "I like you guys. Your all nice, and smell sweet like kagome." The girls just giggled at his innocent comment.  
  
Inuyasha's threatening growls didn't get any better and kagome just got nervous. "So, what are we gonna do know? You guys can't stay here." She said trying to change the subject to the more important situation and to keep inuyasha from pounding the kit. Inuyasha sat up straight when she said that.  
  
"Yep, there's no fuckin way you humans are staying here! It's too dangerous!" he barked at them.  
  
"Oh, please let us stay! We promise we won't be any trouble. Atleast for today?" Yuka begged. (sounds like a certain authoress ^_~)  
  
Ayumi stepped up to Inuyasha who stepped back surprised at the girls sudden approach. "PLEASE?" She begged with big eyes. "It's not fair, how come kagome gets to stay? I thought you said it was dangerous!"  
  
"it's is dangerous wench! Plus, kagome as her miko powers and she's the only one who can see the shards! I thought we whent through that fact already! And NO you can't stay! So quit your bitchin!"  
  
"Okay then, if we can't stay for a while then a few people at school just might find out about your second life, kagome." Eri said with a sly smile.  
  
"Eri, you wouldn't!!"kagome said glancing at eri and then at the rest of her friends. After seeing they were sirious she huffed out. "You guys are evil."  
  
"Oh come on kagome, we've always whanted to go on an adventure. Remember when we were little we used to talk about going on amazing expeditions through different parts of the world? And now that you've got the adventure you won't share it with your best friends?"  
  
"Oh okay, just quit tryin ta bite my head off."  
  
Inuyasha growled and bared his fangs at this.  
  
"How long are you guyd staying?" kagome asked with a defeated sigh.  
  
"What? No wa." inuyasha began to yell again when the girls cut in.  
  
"YESSS!!!!!" They said. "Just a few days, don't worry!"  
  
"What?!! You said atleast one day!!!  
  
"Yeah, we said ATLEAST one day." They retorted.  
  
"Why you sneaky little ..." he trailed off grumbling, while trying to hold in his anger.  
  
Shippou - ^_^;  
  
"Come on Inuyasha we can't risk it with them." Kagome insisted.  
  
"Feh, whatever. Lets go we gotta go talk with keade about this." Inuyasha said while bending down for kagome to climb back on his back.  
  
Inuyasha waited a while then looked up at the blushing kagome who was backing up from him a little.  
  
"Umm...maybe we should walk this time Inuyasha." She said averting his eyes and glancing back at her friend who were looking curiously at his bent form.  
  
Inuyasha just "fehed", grabbed kagome's bags and walked on ahead. Also trying to cover the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks.  
  
"What was that about?" Yuka asked giggling, already having an idea of what his jesture meant.  
  
"Yeah kagome, I thought you said he was over-bearing and stuborn, not piggie-back happy." She said teasingly while failing to hold in her giggles.  
  
Kagome's blush didn't get any better knowing that Inuyasha could hear every word they were saying no matter how low they were saying it. "It's not like that you guys, he's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"Yeah sure!" they said sarcasticly.  
  
Shippou, who had been forgotten for the moment spoke up. "Inuyasha wouldn't addmit that he likes kagome even if it killed him! He's so stuborn at times! Mainly because his demon side has too much pride. And there's the fact that kikyou is..." shippou was abrutly cut off by kagome's hand grabbing him and covering his mouth.  
  
"Shippou!!" she chidded the kit and took a quick glance at Inuyasha to see him tence for a second and then continue walking.  
  
"Kikyou?"they asked. "who's that?"  
  
"She's Inuya.." Shippou started again but this time was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"rrrrah.it's none of your fuckin business, so stay out of it!!! Damn 'skool' girls!"  
  
ayumi glanced at the pailed faced shippou and decided to get the info from him later. Kagome just sighed. "We'll talk later." She told the girls who nodded back in response.  
  
~*~ 5 minutes later~*~  
  
inuyasha and kagome walked in silence the rest of the way mainly because they were lost in their own thoughts on the situation. The girls chatted none stop with shippou about some of the adventures they've been on. And ever now and then you'd here a "wow!" or "he did that?!" and "no way!"  
  
a few seconds later they had arrived at the village and the girls marveled at the villagers and some of the scenery. And at the same time getting stares and pointing finger from some of the villagers.  
  
Once they arrived at keade's hut kagome let their presence be known. "keade! Were back!"  
  
Keade who just walked though one of the doors in the hut stopped instantly at the sight of the three girls wearing uniforms remarkably simuliar to the one kagome was wearing.  
  
"Kagome.. What is the meaning of this? Was the well not supposed to be a secret?" she asked and glanced at the girls who at the moment found the floor very interesting.  
  
"Well ..." kagome began to explain.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Your back. I see you brought some friends!" Miroku appeared through the same door keade had. The second he had the cleared path he rushed over to the three girls and had all three off their hands in his and gave them the most charming smile he could muster.  
  
(you know were this is going. ^_~*) "Would any of you lovely ladies bear my child?"  
  
all three girls sweat dropped and laughed nervously and backed away from the monk who just popped out of no where and asked such an indecent question.  
  
"Oops, I guess I should of warned them." Kagome sighed Out. 10, 03 "Miroku this is Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. Girls this is Miroku. I suggest you watch out for him he's a lech!"  
  
"Hey I resent that! I am a pries.."  
  
"You're a fuckin lech and you know it!" inuyasha cut in. "Any ways.." He continued. "Those girls fell in by 'accident' and they won't go back with out an 'adventure', and the wench won't let me kill them so we can keep the damn secret!" he tried saying 'adventures' in a poor immatation of a teenaged girl.  
  
"Dang right you won't kill them!" kagome retorted.  
  
"We promise we won't be any trouble or tell the secret." Ayumi said, tring to reassure them. "We just won't to see how it's like."  
  
"What's going on here? Is Miroku being a lech again? Who are you groping this time you idi.." Sango trailed off at the sight of the girls. "Ummm...hello. your friends of kagome's?" she asked recognizing the uniform they were wearing and and smiled at them still a little confused.  
  
"Umm.yeah, this Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. They uhh..fell down the well..by accident. Guys this is Sango."  
  
"Hi!" they smiled and waved at each other.  
  
"Well." keade spoke up. "I think we should all sit down and talk about this." They all noded in agreement and obiedently sat down at the older womens command.  
  
"Feh, the faster we get this over with the faster they'll be gone."  
  
"How long are thee ladies planning on staying?" keade asked  
  
"Not too long we promise, only a few days."  
  
" Very well then, you can stay here for the night."  
  
"Thank you." They said.  
  
"But you must not speak of this time when you go back."  
  
"of course ladie keade. We promise." Eri said.  
  
"Feh, stupid humans!"  
  
"This going to be so cool!" Yuka said towards kagome.  
  
"Were gonna have sooo much fun!" Ayumi said to every one in the hut.  
  
"Yay! Fun, fun, fun!" shippou exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I guess we won't be going shard hunting today Inuyasha. We'll just rest today and then we can get up first thing in the morning and start from there." Kagome said. Inuyasha just "Fehed" and walked out grumbling something about annoying, loud, and abnoxious girls.  
  
"Cool." They said as a reply to kagome's suggestion.  
  
"Hey, how about a bath?" kagome suggested.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hehehe..sorrt of a cliffy huh? Well if you whant to know what's gonna happen next heres the title to the next chater of kagome's match makers. *Ch.4 Splish Splash and a ... Lech?* I have to apologize because I will not be able to update chapter 4 until tomorrow. Pleaze forgive me but it is very late and I have to get off to bed. But I'd like for any of the reviewers to tell me if they think the chapter is too short or too long. Well I can't remember any thing else that I need to write but I know I'll end up remembering it after I update. * Sigh * I can be so slow at times.  
  
"hey see that button?"  
  
V V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
"Yeah, that one. I can convince inuyasha to marry you if you press it." ^_~  
  
V 


	4. Splish Splash and a Lech?

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. I hope your ready for this chapter. I think on the last chapter I labled it the title of this chapter on accident. Sorry if that's true. ^_^; okay I guess that's it for now.  
  
Oh, this is for nekomoongirl or for anyone who whants to talk. This is my e- mail *ribeiropati@aol.com*  
  
Disclaimer: inuyasha doesn't belong to me. ( yeah right! He's mine ya hear! All mine!) cops come in and drag me out from comp. And takes inuyasha back to Rumiko Takahashi.* Noooooo inu I'll be back for you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ch.4 Splish Splash and a...Lech?! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey how about a bath?" kagome suggested to the girls.  
  
Before they could answer kagome caught the glint in Miroku's eyes that showed pure giddiness over the suggestion. "And NO miroku you can't come with us!"  
  
"Kagome, how could you suggest such a thing! I am a priest of.."  
  
"Don't kid yourself pervert!"  
  
"They have showers here?" Ayumi asked qiuziclly.  
  
"Showers? What are thosse?" Sango asked. "If your talking about a rain shower then it's gonna take a few days before you get one. And wy would you whant to bathe in the rain? We have streams." She stated matter-a-factly.  
  
"oh, so that's how you guys bathe? In springs?"  
  
kagome giggled at her friends reaction. "Yeah, or a spring or something. It just depends on where we are."  
  
"Cool, lets go!" they said.  
  
"Sure, I'll just grab the towels and suplies." Kagme said while rushing oveer to the huge yellow back pack to pull out her supplies. "Wait up! Oh and Miroku..don't follow! Shippou? Keep an eye on him for me will ya?  
  
"Sure kagome." Shippou replied.  
  
"Miroku just put on his most innocent face and waved them off. Kagome stepped quickly outside but not before giving a warning glare at Miroku and a smile of adoration towards Shippou.  
  
~*~Miroku thinking o.0 ~*~  
  
'Damn, this is too big to miss out on. I've got to find a way to get rid of Shippou. But how? He's too consintrated on this. He's glaring at me for godness sakes! Hummm..I got it!'  
  
~*~Miroku stops thinking ^_~ ~*~  
  
"Hey Shippou, didn't kagome promise to bring you back some candy last time she left?" he stated leaning against the hut wall with his eyes closed so that his emotions wouldn't be seen.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" he exclaimed and rushed over to her pack. A split second later he had jumped head first into the bag and had his little feet wigling out from the top of the bag. He continued with his search for about two more minutes until he puased for a moment. Then a muffled "Yay, I found it!" was herd. Shippou popped out with a candy bar alf way in his mouth and a bag full of tootsie rolls. (A/N: my favorit ^_^)  
  
Miroku beamed that kagome actually brught it. 'By the time he's half way through with it he'll be asleep. Then I can get to where I whant to be.'  
  
~*~At the stream~*~  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful!" the three girls awed at the scenery of the stream.  
  
"yeah, the water feels pretty warm too." Sango said while sticking her foot in the wateer to test the temperature.  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for? Lets get in!" kagome exclaimed.  
  
They all took off their clothes and slummped into the warm, hair rasing water with a relaxed "ah!" They gigled at each others reactions.  
  
"I can't believe you never told us about this second lifee of yours kagome." Yuka chidded.  
  
"Yeah! Were of at school doing homework and you're here having the time of your life!"  
  
"It's not like that you guys! Were always fighing demons and not to mention were always getting injuries, especially Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome is right. We are always fighting demons and constantly getting hurt." Sango said while turning around to show them her scar she got when she first met Naraku. "This was the cause of Naraku when he possesed my younger brother and sent him after me." She continued and turned back around with a sad yet distant look In her eyes .  
  
"Were so sorry Sango!" Eri said while hugging the girl. Almost with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It was your little brother? How sad." Ayumi said.  
  
"We're here for you Sango!" Yuka declared.  
  
"Thank You." Sango said a little startled at how friendly they are.  
  
Kagome smiled at her friends kindness towards the exterminator and saw that Sango's found three new friends. "Still you guys. I don't think it's a good idea for you guys to be here, I don't whant any thing happening to you guys."  
  
"Don't worry about it kagome. I mean how much trouble can you get in only a few days?" Ayumi asked.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango with a perplexed stare. "Are you sirious?" she asked.  
  
"I guess not." They all blinked at each other and then broke out laughing. "Any ways, what's up with that Miroku guy, he's a sirious perv isn't he?"  
  
Sango snapped instantly snapped at the mention of Miroku. "Damn right he's a perv. That idiot has no self respect! He walks around groping anything with a chest and an ass! Not to mention he askes them all to bare his child!" By now she had a red face, her nuckles were turning white from how tight she was holding her fists and a red aura was being amitted from her.  
  
Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri backed from the angered girl.  
  
"ya know Sango? Why don't you tell us how you really feel about Miroku? I've always know that's not how you really felt about him." Kagome said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.  
  
~*~Back at the hut~*~  
  
"Just like I thought. Half way through and out like kagome's light stick thingie." (A/N: flashlight ^_~) he said while checking to make sure that the over stuffed, chocolate covered kit was actually asleep. "Good, now that he's got his fill, it's time for me to get mine. Hehehe." He said with a huge smile and stepped out the hut.  
  
"Where are yee going?" came keade's voice.  
  
Miroku froze on the spot. "uhh.I ..uhmm..i'm going to go find I-Inuyasha." He stuttered but qiuckly covered it with his most innocent smile.  
  
"Alright then." She said glaring at him knowing exactly what he was up to but decided not say anything because she knew he would deny it and get smacked real good for it later on.  
  
Miroku walked off with a victorious smile on. ~*~Back at the stream~*~  
  
Sango blinked stupidly at them, then glard at kagome and blushed deeply at the same time. "I could say the same about you and Inuyasha, kagome!" she retorted at the girl who also sarted blushing as much as the girl was infront of her.  
  
~*~Miroku~*~ (A/N: were going back a little ^_^)  
  
miroku had climbed up a tree that leaned right over the stream the girls were. He crouched behind a few leaves while sitting on a branch right over their heads.  
  
"Ya know Sango? Why don't you tell us how you really feel about Miroku? I've always know that's not how you really feel about him." Miroku herd Kagome's voice from below.  
  
"Me?! There talking abot me?!" he whispered to himself. He leaned in further to hear what Sango's response was.  
  
"I could say the same about you and Inuyasha, kagome!" Sango yelled back.  
  
"Oh come on you guys! Why don't you both tell us how you feel about Inuyasha and Miroku?" came the voice of the one girl Miroku remembered as Ayumi. Then he herd Kagome and Sango sigh.  
  
"Alright, but only if Kagome goes first. Oh, and do me a favor and throw a rock over into the bushes to make sure that none of them are spying on us." He herd Sango's voice say and thanked the heavens that he decided to climb a tree.  
  
"Sure." Yuka picked up a few rocks and threw them into different places into the bushes. "Nope, no ones there."  
  
"Alright then." Kagome sighed.  
  
"I guess I do like him but I highly doubt that he likes me back. I mean, I know he likes me because if he didn't he wouldn't get all jealous. But I don't think it's moree than a 'friend'like. Ya know what I mean?"  
  
"I think boh you and him are in denial. I siriously think he cares for you more than that! Especially the way I saw him blush today. I've only just met him but through some of the stories Shippou has told me, e seems to care a lot about you." Eri said while scrubbing her hair with the flower scented shampoo.  
  
"Denial?! I'm not in denial! I can't help it if he's still hung over kikyou and feels..." she trailed off realizing that she just mentioned the one person she didn't whant her friends to find out about.  
  
"So that's who she is? This kikyou person is his ex?" Yuka asked and kagome noded rying to hold back tears.  
  
"Don't mention it to Inuyasha though. He'll freak!" she said and began to let out her tears.  
  
"It's okay kagome, you'll get hrough this." Sango said in her sweetest voice.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you tell us exactly how you feel about the whole thing. You already hold in too much, you should let some of it out." Eri said.  
  
Kagome sobbed harder. Then she began to pour everything out. She told them how it hurt everytime she saw them together, she told them the whole story behind Inuyasha and Kikyou, and down to how she felt about being her reincarnation. By the time she was done all four girls had the same expression of pitty for their friend and anger towards kikyou. Not to mention they were thinking something along the lin of 'why doesn't the skank just die!'  
  
After sobbing for a few more minutes kagome spoke up with a determined expression on her face. "I love him, but I can't force him to choose me. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on him."  
  
"That's the right way Kagome!" they chered her on.  
  
Miroku was practicly slobering on their heads. He had a front view of evrything. He especially couldn't take his eyes off Sango. "wow she's beautiful!" he whispered to himself while leaning in closer to the edge of the branch. "I always thought kagome liked and cared about Inuyasha, but love? Lucky dog. I don't get it. What does he have that I don't ?...maybe it's the ears? Oh, whatever."  
  
"Well" kagome said with a little sniffle. "Enough about me. It's your turn Sango. Tell us how you feel about Miroku already!" Sango couldn't help the blush that was rising from her neck to the roots of her hair. She had almost forgot about that.  
  
At that comment Miroku perked up and leaned even closer to the already close edge of the branch to hear songo's turn of the conversation.  
  
"Well he can be such a lech sometimes!"  
  
Miroku sighed. 'I thought so.' He mentally kicked himself for thinking that she would actually loved him.  
  
"But he can be really nice sometimes. There've been times where I actually feel like..."  
  
She was abrutally cut off by the sound off wood cracking and a spit second later a giant "SPLASH" was herd.  
  
A gaint wave of water had splashed all over the panciking girls standing in the water. They were looking down into the water trying to see past the rising bubbles at what just fell inbetween them.  
  
Miroku surfaced gasping for air and trying to figure out what happened after he herd that cracking sound.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Was the next thing he herd and it hit him hard at what just happened. He fell right in betwwen the girls and the only thought process he could make was 'oh shit I'm in trouble!'  
  
"Miroku you dirty basterd!!" came Sango's voice.  
  
"You pervert!!" kagome yelled at him.  
  
Miroku finally wiped his bangs out of his eyes just in time to see Sango reach for her giant boomerang and swim in his direction. At that he shrieked and rushed to the bank to get himself out of the water while practiclly tripping over himself In his haste.  
  
Inuyasha who had herd the girls screaming rushed over to see what was up. But instead of seeing a demon attacking them he got he sight of a whole lot of 'women' who were trying to keep decent. Worst of all he couldn't keep himself from googling at kagome (0.o) who glared at him and threw her shoe smack dab in the middle of his forehead. Followed by a whole lot more shrieks and objects.  
  
"You idoits!!" Ayumi yelld.  
  
"Get out now!!" Eri screamed.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you guys!!" Yuka shrieked.  
  
"MIROKU..I..PROMISE...YOU...THAT...YOU...WILL.. NEVER...BE...ABLE...TO...HAVE...CHILDREN!!!!" Sango yelled while throwing something at them between every word.  
  
"I'm sorry!" came Miroku's voice. "ow..Sango..ah...ouch!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!!" Inuyasha yelled at them for being pelted by bath supplies. "ow..hey..watch it bitch!"  
  
"Whatever! Now go away you pervs!" kagome screamed at them and threw a full bottle of shampoo at Miroku's head. (A/N: GO KAGOME!! ^_~)  
  
The boys sped up but not before Inuyasha tripped on a hair brash, fell face first, and scurried off on hands and knees. And Miroku had Sango's gaint boomerang nearly hit his head.  
  
After they were out of sight they all sighed. - . -; "We are gonna kill them!" They declared I unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* so what did ya think. I thought it was very good. Oh, and there wil be a "sit" for this later on. Well, if you could... review for me pleaze!" ^_~ the next chapter might take a little longer to come on. I started on it but I'm sort of in a jam of how to make the next one really good. If ya got any ideas, I could use some. The more reviews the faster the next chappy will come. I guess that's it for know.  
  
Hey see that button down there.  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
Yeah that one, it whants to talk to you real qiuck. Press it and find out what it whants ta talk to ya about. ^_~  
  
V  
  
V 


	5. It's all about the ramen

A/N: Hey peeps! I finally got out of my authors block. Yay! Well I  
actually didn't expect one so soon. -_-; well I hope you guys are  
ready for chapter five. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great. I  
got great love for ya. ^_~ well I hope I didn't keep ya waiting too  
long. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. He bellongs to R.T. * why can't we  
all just share him, everything would be a lot more peaceful. -_-; oh  
well *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
chapter 5- It's All About The Ramen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls had gathered all their things and were infurriated and at  
the same time looking like ripe tomatoes.  
  
They arrived back at the hut still upset. Especially Kagome and Sango.  
They were about to start screaming at them when they walked into the  
hut but was greeted with nothing but the sight of a still over  
stuffed, chocolate covered sleeping shippou and keade making some hurb  
medicines.  
  
~*~Miroku and Inuyasha~*~  
  
"How long do we have to wait this off?" inuyasha said while sitting up  
in a tree, still trying to rub off a few pumps.  
  
"I'd say atleast until dinner. That should give them enough time to  
cool down."he sighed and leaned aginst the trunk of the tree inuyasha  
was in.  
  
"This is all your fault you fuckin lech! What possesed you to go and  
do something as crazy as that?!"  
  
miroku looked up at him with a goofy smile. "what? Didn't you think it  
was worth it? Sango has some beatiful bo..."  
  
"Shut up, I don't whant to hear it!"  
  
"And Kagome! Boy does she have some..ah!"  
  
inuyasha had jumped down and had Miroku by the throat up against the  
tree and growling visciously at him. Miroku was gaging and his face  
was turning purple.  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" inuyasha growled and dropped him  
unceremoniously to the ground.  
  
"Ah..I...don't know...why you...don't have .. Any ...appreciation...  
for wemen like I do." He said between attempts to take in air and  
rubbing his neck.  
  
"Feh whatever. I'd rather keep to myself instead of being pelted by  
'shumboo' ! now I'm stuck here with your perverted ass instead of  
eating my ramen for lunch.!"  
  
"You'll get over it." Miroku said while closing his eyes and relaxing  
with his memories of the stream.  
  
"Fucking bastered." Inuyasha grumbled under his breathe and jumped  
back up his tree to start pouting.  
  
~*~At the hut~*~  
  
"There not here!" all five girls yelled at the same time and felt  
their angers rise even more.  
  
"So, there trying to avoid us are they? Well there not gonna get away  
with it! We'll just wait here for them cause there's no way any of  
them are getting away with this!" Sango fumed and walked by the fire  
and sat down with a great huff followed by Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri.  
  
Al of a sudden kagome let out a knowing and even sort of evil smile.  
"I got an idea on how to get them back. Inuyasha can't be too far away  
and it is lunch time so..." she said grinning broadly and holding up  
the bag of ramen.  
  
Sango started luaghing. "that's briliant!"haha!"  
  
"I don't get it. what does ramen have to do with anything?" Ayumi said  
with an expression of complete curiosity spread across her face.  
  
"Everything." Kagome responded.  
  
"Everthing?" Eri asked.  
  
"Yep, just wait and see." Sango said grinning evily. "If Inuyasha  
comes then Houshi is sure to follow."  
  
~*~Inuyasha and Miroku~*~  
  
Sniff. Sniff. Sniff.  
  
"RAMEN!"  
  
Miroku's pupils dialated and he latched on to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha no!  
it's a trap! There trying to get us back so the can pulverize us!"  
  
"But it's MY ramen!!"  
  
"You'll get over it! Your putting our lives at risk don't do it!!"  
Miroku continued still tugging on his clothes to keep him from running  
away.  
  
"She's gonna feed MY ramen to those wenches! I'm not gonna let that  
happen. Not to my ramen!" he declared.  
  
miroku picked up his staff and brought it down on the hanyou's head.  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that for!?"  
  
"Inuyasha calm down. You shouldn't over react."  
  
"Over react?!"  
  
"Yes. Have you forgotten what happened at the stream? She's doing it  
to get back at us."  
  
"y-your right. I-I shouldn't over react."  
  
He sat down with a huff. Ten seconds later he was staring out in the  
direction of the village with big puppy-dog eyes and whimpering like  
the big puppy he was. (A/N: I can actaully imagine him doing that.  
^_^)  
  
"Calm yourself Inuyasha."  
  
"I-I can't." he whimpered. "I'm hungry damn it!"  
  
"Inuyasha you sholdn't get obs.."  
  
Miroku was again cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"It's not fair! It's my fuckin ramen!"  
  
Inuyasha got up and dashed off towards the village before Miroku could  
utter another word.  
  
Miroku sighed and got up to chase after him. "He's gonna get us both  
killed."  
~*~outside keade's hut~*~  
  
kagome had just finished passing out the ramen to the rest of the  
girls and had some till cooking in the pot for the others. She sat  
down to enjoy her share of ramen.  
  
"Don't any of you dare!"  
  
kagome was about to stick a chop stick full of ramen in her mouth when  
she herd Inuyasha and grinned. 'thought so' " she mentally patted  
herself on th back for her predicting th actions of the hanyou.  
  
Two seconds later Inuyasha came running through the trees on all fours  
and bearing claws and teeth. He headed towards the closest person to  
him who was holding his ramen.  
  
"Hey that's mine!"Yuka protested while Inuyasha plucked the ramen from  
her hands. Which was followed by the protest from the other girls.  
  
"What are you doing Inuyasha!?" Sango yelled at him when he took her  
bowl. Follwed by "hey idiot!" and "watch it!"  
  
Inuyasha then walked strait up to kagome and stared right into her  
eyes and growled at her while plucking her bowl from her hands and  
stacking it on top of the other four. Kagome didn't blink once during  
his whole scene and just gave back a stare just as fierce as his. He  
kept her gaze locked and literally barked at her. "MY ramen!"  
  
He turned around and stalked off to the other side of camp and sat  
down. The girls just sat there and gawked at kagome's calmness. Sango  
sat there wondering when the heck she was going to sit him.  
  
"Hungry are we?" kagome asked mockingly.  
  
Inuyasha just growled in response.  
  
"Good, I hope you get your fill!" she said glaring at him.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Sango's thoughts were some where along the lines of 'WHAT!'  
  
Kagome waited until he brought the ramen up to his mouth and let it  
out.  
  
"Sit! Sit! Sit!"  
  
inuyasha landed face first into his ramen and one hand hit the stack  
next to him making the top bowl flip into the air and land on his head  
while hot soup bubbles came up from the ground near his mouth.  
  
Kagome got up glaring at him and walked up to his ramen covered,  
sprawled form. "Are you happy with your fill now Inuyasha?! You ramen  
obsessed idiotic jerk!! I can't believe you!" she kicked him once and  
watched some more soup bubbles come up from the ground coverd in  
ramen.  
  
"Ahahahahahaha*gasps*Ahahahah *more gasps* the girls were on the floor  
with tears pouring out of their eyes frome laughing so hard at the  
scene of Inuasha and kagome.  
  
Inuyasha finally lifted his head from his small crater gasping for air  
with a noodle hanging from his nose and a pink face, partially from  
embaressment and partially from the hot soup. He took in a breathe to  
start screaming at kagome but all of a sudden is pupils dialated and  
panick struck him. He had sucked up the entire three inch noodle up  
his nose and began caughing it out through his mouth. (A/N: 3 inches  
is about the length of your index finger 0.o)  
  
The girls were at a struggle and their faces began to turn purple and  
even kagome began to laugh.  
  
"You bitch!" he yelled while trying to get over the shock and  
embaressment of sucking up a noodle through his nose.  
  
Miroku walked into the clearing just in time to see Inuyasha suck up a  
noodle and gag it out through his mouth.  
  
"Eeeek! Kaome-sama what did you do to Inuyasha?!"  
  
"I suggest you run before you find out!" Sango said regaining her  
composure and picking up a rock and throwing it right inbetween his  
eyes before he could make another move.  
  
Miroku had passsed out with swirls in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah! High five!" Ayumi said while running towards kagome followed by  
the other girls who were all still in hysterics.  
  
"Nice shot Sango!" Yuka said and high fived her.  
  
Sango giggled at the weird but recognizably victorious jesture of  
slapping hands.  
  
"Yeah next time they try that stunt again I promise they'll be  
thinking twice about it." Sango replied.  
  
"Yeah , well I'm still hungry." Eri piped up.  
  
"I alomst forgot. I'll pull out some more ramen, there's still two  
more I nthe pot though." Kagome with a satisfied smile while walking  
over to her back pack.  
  
"Like hell you will! It's still MY ramen wench!" inuyasha said with  
his back turned to them trying to hide his blush of embaressment. He  
was trying to wipe off the ramen off his clothes and fuming at the  
same.  
  
"Well you'll just have to share!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do! Do it or I'll say 'it' !"  
  
"Why you little.."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Ahahahahahahahahahaha"  
  
"I love it when she does that." Yuka said.  
  
Kagome smirked at him.  
  
"Fine!" he responded giving in to her smile that was practiclly saying  
'I think I found a way to keep them entertained'.  
  
"it's all about the ramen with you isn't it?" she said after he gave  
in.  
  
she leaned in closer to his ears and whispered to him. "I promise I'll  
bring you back twice as much next time."  
  
Inuyasha felt a blush rise up so bad that he could of sworn his ears  
were on fire. But he quickly turned his head before she could see it.  
  
"Feh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! I so hope that this chappy was worth the wait. Sorry for any  
misspells. Just ta let ya know there's a lot more to come.  
Oh yeah, the more rviews I get the faster the chapters will be coming.  
^_^  
  
See that button down their?  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
Yeah, that one. Press it and it'll take you to fuedal era japan! ^_~  
  
V  
  
V 


	6. operation 'KI' and 'MS' formulated

A/N: Hey guys! I'm SO SORRY for the delay. I've been havin some major problems with schoolwork and been having to go to tooter sessions after school for about 3 weeks now. I know it's probably not the best excuse, but it's true. I hope ya'll can forgive me for my absence. n~e ways I got some bad news. My dad is taking away the only comp. In the house to his office so he can use it. So I don't know when the next time I'll be updating, but it'll definitely be on the weekend. I know it's SO unfair! But it is his computer so I can't argue. Well, lets forget about the bad thoughts shall we? Here's the chapter ya'll been waiting on ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. does not belong to me. He belongs to Rimiko Takihashi.  
  
~*~ CH.6 Operation 'K, I,' formulated ~*~  
  
Inuyasha had climbed a tree and sat there pouting.  
  
Miroku had woken up and tended to his major bump he got from Sango's rock.  
  
It was nearing dusk and the girls had been sitting and talking all day. Eri had none stop questions. Ayumi found no end to the words "wow".. "cool".and "really?!" Yuka's face expression changed every few seconds. Shippou was more than enjoying himself in telling stories on their adventures while Kagome spent most of the time correcting his exaggerations and filling in the heroics on Inuuyasha's part. The kit just seemed to brag on everyone but Inuyasha.  
  
Sango just listened in and kept shooting Miroku glares while he tried his best to avoid them.  
  
Keade watched in amusement towards the whole scene.  
  
"Wow it's nearly dusk! I should start dinner." Kagome said while getting up to grab some ramen from her bag.  
  
"I'll help." Sango said and got up.  
  
Yuka watched Sango get up and take a quick glance at Miroku but this time it wasn't much of a glare. 'You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say she doesn't just like him but she just might love him. He obviously likes her, it's written all over his face. But I wonder if she likes him back just as much.' She thought.  
  
"Hey Sango, can you watch the noodles for me? I have to go see if I can get Inuyasha out of that tree before he dies from pouting so hard."  
  
"sure."  
  
Kagome stood under the tree and looked up at Inuyasha,  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What do you want?!" he answered harshly and immediately regretting it when her response wasn't idiot or jerk.  
  
"Could you please come down? I said I was sorry."  
  
"Feh, why should I ?"  
  
Kagome felt her patience slip away inch by inch. "Because, it's dinner time and it's about time you came out of that tree!" she said between gridded teeth trying to hold in her temper as best as she could.  
  
"I'll come down when I'm ready!" he yelled back and eyed her up and down.  
  
"Why are you being such a jerk!"  
  
"Jerk!?" he questioned and jumped down to show that things just got ugly. " You're the one who sat me into having a noodle sucked up my nose!! Do you know how weird that feels!" he continued and pointed to his nose.  
  
"Well you deserved it!" she retorted.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
While this was going on, Shippou had stopped blabbing and turned towards the arguing dual. "Finally! I haven't herd a good fight in a while." He stated.  
  
"You mean they do this all the time?" Eri asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say they were meant to be together. I mean they argue like a married couple for goodness sakes!" Ayumi said and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Shippou giggled at that. "Yeah, there both in denial. They won't admit their feelings for each. Even if everyone else around them sees it."  
  
Inuyasha growled in her face and by now their argument had led to a different subject.  
  
"You're the one who's always going back to that damn 'skool' thing and wasting our precious shard hunting time!"  
  
"Hey! I have responsibilities back home! And I can't run from them!!"  
  
"Well you have responsibilities here too ya know!!"  
  
"I know that but I can't be in two places at one time!!!"  
  
"Then stay here where your supposed to and help me find the fuckin shards!!!"  
  
"I can't !!!!"  
  
"Damn it bitch your making this very difficult!!!!"  
  
Yuka leaned in towards the girls to whisper to them. "You know what I was thinking?"  
  
"What?" they asked in unison.  
  
"We should try getting them together." She whispered.  
  
"You mean...match making?!" Ayumi said thoroughly excited.  
  
"That's a great idea! A major challenge, but a great idea." Eri said.  
  
"So how are you guys going to do this?" Shippou asked.  
  
They had forgotten that he was there before they had started talking.  
  
"Shippou-chan! I forgot about you. You weren't supposed to hear us. But promise us you won't tell!" Yuka pleaded.  
  
"Okay I won't tell, but I can to help?"  
  
"Okay. Then that means you'll have to tell us everything you know about Inuyasha." Shippou's eyes brightened and chatted away after they made sure that no one else was listening in.  
  
Miroku was closest to them but was in a meditated state and was still at a distance fair enough that he couldn't hear. Sango was still watching over the noodles and from a far away distance you cloud still hear Kagome's repeated 'SIT's'.  
  
Kagome walked back to Sango and complained about Inuyasha's stupidity.  
  
"Okay guys we have all thee info we need for operation 'KI'. (a/n: I bet you guys can't guess what it stands for.^_~) Now all we have to do is formulate a plan to get them together." Ayumi stated.  
  
"I have an idea!" Yuka said as if a light bulb appeared over her head.  
  
"Really?!" Eri asked.  
  
"Yup, I think we'll be playin a little truth or dare tomorrow." She smiled with a mischievously at them.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Shippou asked with a curious expression.  
  
"Yeah, you'll see. Just wait for my signal tomorrow and you'll find out." Ayumi responded.  
  
"Hey! What about Miroku and Sango? You think we should tell them about our plan too?" Eri questioned.  
  
"About that.." Yuka piped up. "I was thinking that maybe we should try to match them up as well." She continued.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Shippou stated. "Miroku and Sango are pretty much the same as Inuyasha and Kagome. They won't admit they like each other. Wait no..it's more like Sango won't take Miroku seriously cause of his pervertedness."  
  
'Hey, I got it! Leave the Miroku and Sango situation up to me." Eri said with a broad smile. "It's very simple. We just have to convince him to not be so perverted."  
  
"I doubt that." Shippou said. "If you're going to try to get him to stop being perverted it's going to be more like training than convincing." He continued with a defeated sigh. "It's like his hand has a mind of it's own."  
  
"So I've seen." Yuka giggled. "Alright, training it is."  
  
"So I guess you'll be thinking of the truth or dare questions right Yuka?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Yeah and that means I'll be having to think of one for Miroku and Sango as well."  
  
"Hey guys, what's with all the whispering? And whats that I herd about 'Miroku and Sango as well'?" Kagome and Sango had just appeared behind them and were holding up the ramen they had brought over.  
  
They all started laughing nervously and were desperately trying to think of something to say.  
  
"W-We were just saying that..um..that it's t-too..uh..bad that Miroku and Sango can't come back to our time as well!" Eri stuttered but finished the last part quickly while still laughing nervously.  
  
Both Kagome and Sango were a little suspicious but just nodded their heads in agreement. They handed them their noodles and headed off to give the guys their noodles.  
  
"Whew! That was close!" Shippou said exasperated. "Nice save though." He smiled at them. "Lets eat I'm hungry."  
  
They all smiled and two seconds later all four faces were hidden behind noodle cups completely engrossed in the delicious beef noodle soup until..  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Ow! Sorry Sango."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
SPLAT!  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"IDIOTS!" came both Sango and Kagome's voices followed by their fuming figures coming in the direction of the girls and Shippou.  
  
Shippou, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri all blinked at each other before bursting out with laughter. Shippou laughed so hard the kit ended up getting the hick- ups.  
  
"Operation 'KI' and 'MS' will commence first thing in the morning. Make sure you guys do everything possible to keep them near each other." She giggled. "that is if they don't kill each other first." Ayumi said quickly before Sango or Kagome reached them. Eri quickly nudged the others to stop their giggling before they herd them.  
  
Sango and Kagome sat down with a great huff still fuming their heads off. Kagome looked at Shippou and gave him a worried glance.  
  
"Shippou are you okay? Didn't I tell you not to swallow your food so fast." She chided.  
  
"Sorry (hick-up) Kagome, (hick-up) I promise (hick-up) I won't (hick-up) do it again. (hick-up, giggles)  
  
Kagome smiled at him and went back to mumbling things about retarded hanyous while Sango promised herself that if he touched her again she'd hang him by his feet from a tree as far away from the village as possible and leave him there until blood comes out of his nose.  
  
Shippou finished his food and curled up into Kagome's lap and looked up at her with a dreary smile. 'Yep this is going to be harder than it looks.' He thought right before falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hey, what did ya think!?^_^Okay it's not as good as the last chapter but it's the beginning of the whole match making thing. Well if you have any ideas for a dare let me know, but nothing OOC kay. I'll try to update again ASAP because you guys deserve it. ^_~ But I still expect reviews.  
  
Here kitty kitty kitty!  
  
Mrs. Reviewbutton whants to play with you! ^_^  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V HEY LOOK! THE 'MOUSE' IS ON THE REVIEW BUTTON. Go catch it! ^_~ 


	7. Lets PLay Truth or Dare

A/N: hey I'm back with the next chapter! Yay! ^_^ took me a while *sigh* so much to do during the holidays. But I was able to update. I'm going to try to update one or two more time before christmas cuase I'm leaving for winter vacation on the 25th. I'm going up to north carolina. I'm finally going to get to see snow *sniffles* it's going to be great! *jumps around like crazy. I can't wait. But any ways back to the subject. Read the bottom A/N for more info on how the next updae is going to be. ^_~ I think you might like how this updatee might be like. Well enough with all the rambling on with the story. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ch.7 Wanna Play Truth or Dare? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After making sure that Miroku was at safe distance away from the other girls they had decided to finally settle in for the night. Keade had pulled out a few extra futons for the girls. Eri had been a little bit skeptical about sleeping on the floor of the hut and complained about being scared of waking up and finding a cocoroach singing "Feliz Navidad" in her ear. (A/N: 'Feliz Navidad' is a spanish christmas song for those who don't know ^_^)  
  
After debating with Eri for a while about her crazy cocoroach fantasy they had finally convinced her to go to bed but she had just sat there wide eyed completely terrified of having some crazy cocoroach in a sombrero hat come after with tortillas and threaten to kill her with hot sauce. She sat there and watched as Kagome settled in with Shippou and watched Inuyasha walk out the door. She leaned over to Kagome who was sleeping towards her left and whispered in her ear. "Hey Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why is Inuyasha going outside? "  
  
"Oh, he likes to slep outside. He's not much of an indoor person" she said while snuggling into her sleeping bag with Shippou at her side. "What?!! Is he crazy! There's like wild animals out there! Isn't he scared?"  
  
Kagome just laughed. "he's a big boy he can handle himself, besides he's practiclly a wild animal himself."  
  
"Oh yeah, youkia right. Almost forgot." She said feeling a little silly for over reacting and laid down.  
  
A few hours had passed and she was the only one still awake. She looked around the room for what seemed like the hundreth time taking in everyones sleeping postion and still watching out for the crazy cocoroach. She turned on her side and faced Kagome's direction who had her back to her as well.  
  
She all of a sudden herd something outside and quickly pulled her covers up close to her face nearly covering it completely but still leaving enough of it down so she could se past it and stare at the entrance to the hut. She kept wide eyes at the entrance praying to god that some hungry wild animal wouldn't come through that door. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Inuyasha. His eyes snapped in her direction making him look like some of those animals with the glowing eyes she had imagined coming in through the door which didn't help feel any better. For a moment she thought he was going to start nagging her for still being awake because of cocoroach nightmares but realized he hadn't recognized that she was even awake.  
  
She stayed as still as possible and watched him intently to see what was his purpose for walking around at night. She was surprised when he had come over and sat right in front of kagome and stared down at the slumbering miko. She could just see his face from behind Kagome and he had a confused yet sad expression on his face and looked like he was struggling with something like he had something he had to say but just couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
Inuyasha let out a heavy sight and gently brushed some of Kagome's bangs away from her forehead and stared at her again almost like he was hypnotized. Kagome sighd and unconsciously snuggled closer to him. A slight smile tugged at the side of his lips. "Kagome" he sighed.  
  
"You do this often?" came a voice that made him nearly jump out of his skin and almost wake the others. He looked around wide eyed making sure no one woke up and brouht them back on the person who had caught him red handed and glared for all he was worth.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?!" he hissed at Eri who just grinned back and had her faced propped up on her hand.  
  
She decided to ignore his question and repeat hers. "You do this often?" she repeated.  
  
"No!!" he retorted.  
  
"Then what were you doing?" she asked putting on her most innocent face.  
  
Inuyasha felt his cheeks warm and and turned his face away. "Well.um.I- I..uh..was j-just.seeing if." he stuttered trying to do his best to come up with some kind of witty or reasonable response.  
  
"You really like her AND you don't know how to express your feelings for her AND your afraid of her rejecting you AND you are completely AND utterly lost about how you really feel about kikyou AND can't seem to choose between the two because of your past with kikyou AND you you completely freak when she gets hurt or some guys get too close to her AND you sometimes wonder why you care so much AND you for some reason have your mind sent on kikyou but won't let Kagome go for any other guy, which I thought that by now would give you some kind of hint that you do have feelings for her AND.." She was cut off when Inuyasha growled at her.  
  
"Enough with the ANDS already!" he looked at her like she was crazy and wondered how the hell does someone who has only just found out about Kagome, himself, and hasn't even seen kikyou and just met him can know his messed up love life inside out.  
  
"The ANDS can go on all night." She said with a smug grin.  
  
"It's nothing like that!"  
  
"don't kid youself Inuyasha."  
  
"How do you know all this any ways?"  
  
"well for the 'kikyou' and 'freak when she gets hurt' thing, well lets just say I got my resources, but for the way you feel about Kagome was way to easy." She continued still smiling at him.  
  
"Feh! And may I ask how easy it was for you to gain that information?" he said aragantly sticking his nose in the air and expecting her to say something like it was shippou since thats who he susspected gave her all the other information in the first place and then he planned on denying everything the kit said.  
  
She just laughed lightly "It's written all over your face." She said laying down and snuggling into her covers and closing her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there a little surprised at her response in which he had expected it to be shippou or something. 'It can't be that obvious can it?' he thought to himself. 'crazy wench what does she know? Okay maybe she knows a lot but is it that obvious? And how come no one else has said that to me? Well maybe they have but in a different use of words.' He was cut off his train of thought when she opened her eyes and spoke again.  
  
"I've known Kagome since the third grade and just to put one your thoughts at ease, Kagome is not the type a person to reject any one, she has always excepted every one no matter what they were, looked like, acted like, or any thing and your no different from those people. Maybe except the fact that you might get some extra care from her since you happen to be some one she's fond of." She said smiling again at him. "So you don't ever have to worry about her rejecting you. From what I hear she promised to stay by your side until you've collected all the jewel shards." She finished and layed back down while clsing her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there still trying to take in everything she said. Not knowing when third grade was he just figured it must have been a long time and that he could trust her on her words.  
  
Eri just layed there completely proud of herself for getting him to actually stop and think since she hadn't herd him get up yet. She was practiclly giddy on the inside for doing such good work and actually felt like she could fall asleep. When she herd him get up after what she suspected was a few minutes of sitting and thinking she cracked an eye open and and looked at his retreating form.  
  
"Good night Inuyasha." she said in a sing song tone knowing she had won that one.  
  
Inuyasha just looked back at her and smirked evily and thinking there was no way she was going to get away with scaring the daylights out of him and for being all up in his business. "Good night Eri, don't let the cocoroaches bite." He caught a glimpse of her pailed, shocked, and totally scared face before turning away and barely holding in his laughter.  
  
"that will teach her." He mumbled while jumping up into his tree which was a fair distance from the hut to ponder some more on his thughts.  
  
Eri had stiffend at his words and thought that was a low down dirty trick to play and he knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep all night because of it.  
  
"This is going to be a long night." She mummbled to herself as she looked around once more for the crazy sombrero wearing, hot suace carring cocoroach.  
  
~*~  
  
"Eri, you stayed up all night didn't you!" kagome said the next morning when she woke up and saw that Eri was making breakfast. "You can't lie to me either cause I know your not a morning person." She said with a yawn.  
  
"Don't worry it's the least I can do since me and the girls stalled you guys by a day." She said and glared up at Inuyasha who was siting up in his tree and knowing very well that she would have gotten some sleep if it wasn't for him.  
  
Kagome just laughed nervously at knowing that the girl had actually stayed up all night because of her make believe cocoroach killer. " Um Eri, you know we'll be heading off today right?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, why?" she said and realized that her friend was hesitant to tell her something.  
  
" Well we won't be sleeping in a hut like last night."  
  
Eri's eyes widened. " you mean they'll be having some kind of old fashioned hotel or something?!" she said thoroughly excited of the thought of not having to sleep in a little hut floor full of bugs.  
  
A loud snort was herd from inuyasha who had busted out laughing and had to catch himself before falling off his tree.  
  
"Um. well no it's more like, well were um.. going to be sleeping outside." Kagome said hesitantly not even whanting to be the one to break the news to her friend. "On the floor." She added.  
  
Eri's eyes widened again but this time in fear. " Kagome please tell me your joking." She pleaded.  
  
Kagome just shook her head. Eri could feel tears spring to her eyes.  
  
"Eri please don't cry, it's okay, I've been doing this for two years now and not once have I ever had an encounter with a killer cocoroach." She said and then thought about it for a minute while patting her pack in reassurence. "okay maybe a youkia cocoroach but it's okay." Eri just wailed even harder and suceeded on waking every one else up.  
  
Inuyasha who just hated seeing girls cry decided to do something. Inuyasha had jumped down from his tree and was now walking towards the wailing girl that was being held in Kagome's embrace.  
  
He put on a scowl once he got to them. "WILL YOU STOP YOUR WAILING ALREADY?!!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!" kagome scolded him.  
  
He ignored her and kept on running his mouth. "Listen if I promise to watch over you at night and make sure no iddy bitty cocoroaches come after you will you stop the water works." He said thoroughly irritated by her tears.  
  
Eri sniffled a bit and looked up at him. "You'd do that?" she asked.  
  
"Anything to stop that annoying crying of yours." He retorted.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." Eri responded and whent back to cooking her breakfast.  
  
"That was real sweet of you Inuyasha." kagome said giving him a smile of appreciation.  
  
Remembering what he was told last night he decided not to respond with his normal feh. "It was nothing just had to let her know that there's nothing to worry about." He said and walked back to his tree.  
  
Kagome just stood there wondering where that came from and gave a wied look towards his retreating form but none the less her smile broadened to a full blown one and she whent off to help evryone else get ready.  
  
About half hour later everyone had ate and were heading off and Kagome couldn't help but send Inuyasha weird glances all morning since the Eri incedent.  
  
Miroku was walking behing Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Sango while taking in all the "scenery" he could get before they slapped him, while Shippou and Kirara were ahead of the girls playing aroung and tackling each other every now and then throwing each other off the path and into a bush just to go right back on track and do it all over again. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking side by side infront of every body else. Kagome was still giving him weird glances.  
  
Inuyasha had been catching those weird glances and was beginning to get irritated by them. "what?!" he asked sounding a little bit more harsh than he intended it to sound.  
  
" Sorry, I just can't get over how you handled Eri this Morning."  
  
"Oh come on it wasn't that weird." He said.  
  
"Yes it was, your never that reasonable."  
  
"Feh, it was only a one time thing so don't start getting any ideas. Besides I had to say something to get her to stop crying." He added as a quick cover up. Kagome just smiled up at him and kept on walking and enjoying the scenery around her.  
  
Meanwhile, some one elses scernery was about to change. Sango and the girls were laughing and talking when Sango looked back to see Miroku admiring the 'scenery'. She glared at him and imiedatley brought her weapon over his head and knocked him out. The girls stopped and looked back at Sango who looked away innocently like she never did anything. The girls just giggled and walked on. Sango rolled her eyes and walked over to the monk who was sprawled out on the dirt. "Guess I shouldn't of hit him so hard, but it's not like he didn't deserve it." She grummbled and called Kirara over to carry him since she wasn't about to carry the lech. She lifeted him onto Kirara and walked beside her to make sure he didn't fall off.  
  
Shippou being left alone jumped onto Ayumi's shoulder. "So when is this dare thing going to take place?" he asked.  
  
"Well we have to wait till the right time to start the game, but I'll let you know when that time comes." Ayumi said.  
  
"Yeah, I think there a little too qiuet. We should wait till they start argueing or something cause then there's no way Inuyasha would resist a challenge when his blood is boiling." Yuka said looking ahead of her at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Oh, speaking of Inuyasha, I had a talk with him last light." Eri said with a grin on. "And I think our little love struck puppy has finally started to actually think about his choices."  
  
Shippou looked at her in complete shock. "Wow, I never thought he could actually think! That's amazing! Did you use some kind of magic or something? How did you do it?"  
  
Eri giggled and started telling them about her coversation with Inuyasha. After she was done Ayumi and Yuka shared there ideas for the dares and what to do with Miroku.  
  
~*~  
  
they had stopped for a short lunch that was cut even shorter when Inuyasha started complaining about being set back a whole day and having to make up for lost time.  
  
The girls were hot, sweaty, tired and most of all aching from their long day of traveling all over fuedal era Japan. It was nearly sunset and to the girls relief Inuyasha announced that he was going to start looking for a place to camp out for the night and eased up on the hard trecking.  
  
"You guys alright?" Kagome asked while Sango mirrored her concern as well. The girls were way to tired to even talk right so they just shook there heads in response.  
  
Kagome smiled at them and Sango just patted there backs in comfort. "it's alright, you guys will get use to it after a while." Sango said and walked on ahead. Miroku by now had already regained consciousness and was back to his lechery.  
  
"You know ladies what I always find soothing to do when it's this hot is to take off my shirt and fan myself with it." He said smiling innocently.  
  
All three girls looked back at him and glared for all they were worth.  
  
"Okay then, maybe not." He said and backed away.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to go see if Inuyasha has found a place yet so I'll be back in a minute." Kagome said and ran up ahead to catch up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha we need to find a place to stay real soon cause the girls are way too tired." Kagome said after catching up to him.  
  
"It's not my fault their tired! They shouldn't even be HERE in the first place! And quit nagging me, that's the third time you've told me that within the last ten minutes! Unless YOU whant to do all the tracking." (they need to find a place near water. ^_~) Inuyyasha said smirking knowing that she knew nothing about tracking a proper spot to rest.  
  
Kagome eyes widend and it turned into a glare. "No thanks! Any ways you don't have to be such a jerk! I'm only worried about my friends!" she retorted.  
  
"Jerk?! JERK?! Well I wouldn't be a jerk if it wasn't for your stupid nagging!!"  
  
all three girls instantly snapped there attention to the hanyou and the miko who had finally gone into an argument.  
  
"Hey they finally started argueing."shippou said poping up from behind yuka's shoulder. "Okay, you guys ready?" Ayumi asked. She received a nod from all three and nodded herself for confirmation. "Okay then let operation 'KI' comence."  
  
They walked over to the argueing dual. Sango noticed and turned over to Miroku who pulled his hand away from her behind just in time before he was caught. She glared at him but pointed out the other four walking towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "What do you think their up to houshi?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know but it doesn't look like their going to do something very smart." He said watching the girls and shippou carefully.  
  
"idoit!"  
  
"wench!"  
  
"stupid!"  
  
"bitch!"  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Yuka said when she approached. Inuyasha just stared at her with a completely confused and surprised face at seeing them which then turned into a scawl that showed he was suspicious of them in such a way.  
  
"What do you whant?!" he yelled.  
  
"Wanna play truth or dare?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Bwahahahahahahaha! Cliffy! Hehehe, I'm so evil ain't i. Well when this update gets put up It'll be having the next chapter right next to it so it'll be like 2 chapters at once cause I didn't whant to put you guys through all that waiting for thr dares. ^_~* Oh, and you know I'll be expecting twice as much reviews this time since it's going to be two updates at once. Well I hope you guys like and if you have any question I'll gladly answer them for you. 


	8. Leave The Dares To The Crazy School Girl...

A/N:hey this is the second chapter like I promised. ^_^ I hope you like it. It's not my best but I think it's worthy. Well I whanted to thank all who has reviewed and I really appreciate your ecouragment it helps me a lot. Any questions you may have remember that I'll gladly answer them for you. Like some of you might already know I won't be able to update till I get back from vacation in january. I really I'm sorry about that I'll be taking my note book to do the chapter by hand. Well enough babbling from me. With the chapter. Yay! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me along with any other characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ch. 8 Leave The Dares To The Crazy School Girls ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked at the four who grinned back at him, with a deep suspicoin.  
  
Kagome pailed a little. Knowing her crazy friends they where going to do something that she really wouldn't like. Everytime she played truth or dare with her friends they would stick her with some crazy and emberacing dare or if she picked truth she'd probably have to admit to something and she had a bad feeling that they where planning on matching her up. They had done the same thing with her and Hojo and it had turned out so horrible that she vowed to never play it again.  
  
"NO!" she said firmly when her friends where about to say something else.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and his curiousity instantly took a leap at what this 'truth or dare' thing was. Kagome's face had pailed and she had the look in her eyes that looked like dred and fear.  
  
"Truth or dare? Whats that?" he asked. Kagome eyes had snapped back to his and looked at him like he was crazy. Now he definetly had to find out what this 'truth or dare' thing was if it could make Kagome that scard and panicked.  
  
"glad you asked." Eri said still grinning mischivously at the two. "how about I explain it as we walk along."  
  
Inuyasha just nodded and glanced back at kagome who now looked panicked like trying to find a away out of this.  
  
Miroku and Sango who were listening in had also gotten curious about this so called game and walked over to them so they could find out more.  
  
Kagome had finally gotten out of her skocked and panicked state and turned to the girls and Inuyasha. " Do we have to play that boring game? I'm mean we should rally be concentrating on finding a place to stay right Inuyasha?" she looked at him trying her best to hide her panicking state and hoping that he would think that finding a place was more important than a game and go along with the search.  
  
Inuyasha didn't miss the look in her eyes and smirked as he looked up at the sun that was setting. "I don't know sounds interesting to me. We have sometime before the sun completely sets."  
  
Kagome gaped at him. She had been almost positive that he would've gone along with searching for a place to stay. He must of seen right through her when she tried to disgiuse her worry. He was just doing it to get to her. Kagome huffed, turned around and started walking again and tried her best to stay as much away from them as possible. The rest surounded them and listened in.  
  
"It's very simple." Yuka said. "but you have to have a whole lot of guts to play this game and you can't have no shame."  
  
Inuyasha 'feh'd'. "then this is going to be way to easy, I'll be the winner for sure." He said with his usual cocky atitude.  
  
"Confident are we? We'll I doubt you'll last very long Inuyasha." Eri said.  
  
"I can handle anything you throw at me. I got pleny of guts."  
  
"yeah yeah whatever Inuyasha. now how do you play?" Sango said pretty irritaited at his rambling.  
  
"Okay, it's like this, ask you 'truth or dare?' . If you choose dare you have to do what I dare to do and if you can't go through with it you, don't play and we go on until only one stands." Ayumi said.  
  
"Well what if you choose truth?" Miroku asked asked.  
  
"Well if you choose truth then we ask you a question and if you can't answer then your out and we keep on playing." Yuka continued.  
  
"Sounds easy enough, can we ask anybody?" Shippou asked.  
  
"yep, any one you want and any thing goes." Eri said.  
  
Miroku turned to Sango and grinned mischivously. Sango just glared back at him.  
  
Kagome had been trying her best to drone out the sounds of their conversation as she walked ahead of them. 'there's no way I'm going to play. There freakin crazy if they think there going to drag me into this game. No way no how, I am not going to play. How did they drag me into it last time any ways? Doesn't matter, I'm never going to play that darn game.' She thought when she spotted an opening.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha I think I found a place to stay." She said pointing over to the opening.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and glanced back at her. "I guess, there's a spring near by so I guess we can camp ot here." He said. "you giong to play or what?" he asked to see what kind of reaction he'd get out of her.  
  
"No way!" she said glaring back at him and walked off to set up camp.  
  
"how about we play it after we set up camp?" Ayumi suggested. Every one else nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Five minutes later they were all sitting aroung the camp site and ready to play.  
  
"oh, I wanna go first please!" Shippou asked thoroughly excited over playing a new game.  
  
"um, okay then ask someone truth or dare." Ayumi said.  
  
"Inuasha...truth or dare?" he said grinning evily at the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha had already expected the kit to go straight to him since he had been grinning at him strangly the whole time they were seting up camp. "Dare !" he responded with high confidence.  
  
"I dare you to.. Hit yourself over the head for all those time you hit me. "  
  
everyone else laughed at his dare and he glard at the kit. "what?! are you crazy, no way!"  
  
"if you back out Inuyasha you'll be out and loose the game." Eri said knowing that he was too stuborn to back out of something like this.  
  
"well Inuyasha, looks like the kit got you in that one." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha growled at him and turned to the kit. The game sirously wasn't going in his favor like he hoped. "Fine, I swear you'll regret this shippou." he said and bonked himself on the head. He was so angry at his dare and concentrating on how to kill shippou afterwords that he didn't even realize that he was actually putting some force behind his strike and left himself with an egg the sive of a quarter sticking out of his head.  
  
Every one cracked up adnd laughing at his expence. "Laugh it off already! It's my turn!" he said and turned towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome pailed when he turned to her with a weird grin that freaked her out. "I-I told you, I'm n-not playing." She stuttered slightly trying to keep her composure.  
  
"Whats wrong Kagome?" he asked. "you scared ?" he teased. "or is it that you don't have enough guts to play the game before you even get your dare?" he continued.  
  
He knew he was getting to her and he wanted to find out why she refused to play the game.  
  
"I'm not scared!" she retorted. "Plus, even if I did play who said I was choosing dare?" she said with a smug grin.  
  
Ayumi had intended on teasing Kagome into playing the game but Inuyasha was already doing a fine job himself so she decided to lend him a hand with something she knew Kagome wouldn't resist. "Hum.looks to me like Kagome is chickening out. Wouldn't you say girls?" she said turning to Yuka and Eri who in return nodded their heads.  
  
Kagome was left completely shocked at her friends thinking of her in such a way. She imiedatly pulled herself together and stuck on a major scawl. "I never chicken out, not from a petty game like this and I have all the guts I need to win this game!" she said in a huff and scooted closer to them so she could join into the circle they had formed around the fire.  
  
She got into a comfortable position and glared up at Inuyasha. "Truth!" she barked at him. Inuyasha just smiled back.  
  
He moved closer to her and looked her straight in the eye. "What's really going on between you and that Hoho git?" he asked not losing eye contact. Everyone whent silent and listened in for her response.  
  
Kagome blushed firously and was completely startled by his question. Not only that he was getting even closer to her face with out even knowing he was doing so. "N-Nothing." She stuttered. "I-I don't like Hojo like that, I-I only think of him as a friend." She continued hoping that he would back away just a little before something happens. Not that she minded if that 'something' happens, she just whanted it to mean something when it did and not just an accident.  
  
'she better not lie to me.' He thought. 'I don't smell anything that would make her seem like she's lieing. I see sincerety in her eyes..those eyes.. those big blue eyes... those big blue pretty eyes...those big blue pretty and..um...not lieing.so close.eyes..uh .'  
  
Miroku coughed in his hand to bring the hayou back from his gazing.  
  
Inuyasha sat straight up and blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Um.uh.." He struggled with his words. "She's uh.n-not lieing." He said trying to hide the fat the he had been gazing into her eyes.  
  
Kagome was no better than he was and was trying to bring her blush down to a controlable level. Until it comes to that level she was only able to respond with one answer. "humph!"  
  
Everyone else started laughing at their friends antics and the fact that everyone there could see that they clearly liked each other except for themselves.  
  
She finally gained control of herself and and looked up at her friends who were still laughing. "alright already! It's my turn." She said and grinned evily at all of them scanning them to see who was going to be her next victum.  
  
Her eyes landed on Ayumi, one of the causes of her latest embaresment. "Ayumiiii!" she said in a sing song voice and grinned at her friend. "Truth or dare?" she asked her friend. To Kagome, revenge was going to be sweet.  
  
Ayumi saw the look in her friend's eyes and saw that this wasn't going to be good since Kagome was known to be brutal with dares. But Ayumi being a truth or dare champ a few times before when they played wasn't about to back out of this one, especially since it was her first time being asked during the game.  
  
Ayumi put on her best game face and stared right back at Kagome. "Dare!" she said.  
  
"I Dare you to go into those bushes and take off your underwear, put them on your head and sit the rest of the game with them on." She said grinning like a mainiac.  
  
Everyone gasped and stared at Kagome in shock, save Ayumi, Eri and Yuka since they knew something like this would be coming from Kagome. Ayumi never dropped the eye contact while Eri and Yuka started giggling.  
  
"K-Kagome? don't you think that's a little extreme?" Sango asked laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her head.  
  
Before Kagome could respond Ayumi stood up. "Fair enough kagome, you got your revenge but don't think I'll go easy on you when it's my turn." She said and walked off into the bush.  
  
The others still sat wide eyed and staring at Kagome. "what?" she asked.  
  
"Well Kagome-sama I never thought that you would suggest such a thing." Miroku said with a light laugh.  
  
"That's nothing. You should see her back home, she would put people through embaresment and she's a champ at the game." Yuka bragged on her friend. Kagome just blushed and turned away. Before she could say anything else Ayumi came out from behind the bushes followed by a stream of full blast laughter.  
  
Ayumi stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and a deep blush and waited for the laughter to die down. Once they had nearly stopped with the exception of a few giggles she sat down.  
  
Miroku eyed her head and spoke his thoughts. "Ayumi I must ask what kind of undergarments are those? Thy look more like strings." The string he was refering to was of course her thong. Ayumi blushed and was at a loss for words.  
  
"your world is fuckin screwy you know that?! Do you use such things too Kagome? you human women are strange. How do you wear string as undergarments?" Inuyasha rambled while digging a grave for himself.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "it's not weird to wear such things in my time Inuyasha! it's called a thong and it's used to keep your normal underwear from being seen when you wear really tight pants." She said while starting to blush at her own explanation.  
  
"I still think it's fucked up and weird." He said and puased for a moment in thought. "What do you wear anyways?" he asked, which to him seemed like a totally inocent question.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she glared at him for his indecent question. "Hentia!! sit!!" she yelled and Inuyasha was eating dirt a split second later.  
  
This lit up a whole new batch of questions that where already stiring up in Miroku's head and unfortunetly he asked one of the most indecent one swimming aroung in his walnut sized head. "Doesn't it hurt?" he asked and instantly came across Sango's over grown boomerang.  
  
"Your so perverted Miroku!"Sango yelled at him.  
  
At the moment Inuyasha had gotten back up and glared at Kagome. "Whats wrong with you bitch?! It was only a question! I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
Kagome glared right back at him. "You don't ask girls those kind of questions you idiot!!"  
  
Shippou was on his side and laughing his little head off along with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi who was also in a fit of giggles at seeing both guys getting what they deserved from Sango and Kagome.  
  
Miroku sat up and gave Sango a hurt look. "It was only a question Sango, I really didn't mean it like that either." He said giving her a big pupy pout.  
  
"Yeah, sure houshi and I'm not Sango I'm Sesshomaru." She said sarcasticly and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay you guys, come on lets give the subject a rest, it's my turn any ways so lets see.." Ayumi said putting a hand to her chin in deep thought.  
  
She smiled and looked over at Sango. Sango instantly sat straight up and pailed. "what?" she said with panick clearly herd in her voice.  
  
"Truth or dare Sango?" she asked.  
  
"Hey wait, didn't you say that you weren't going to be easy on me when it came to your turn?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah but I'll wait till next time, right now I got something for Sango." she said and turned towards sango.  
  
"Well?" she asked Sango.  
  
"um.uh.I guess..I'll choose... dare." She said.  
  
"Hum I dare you to.." She had been pretending to put thought into it but she already had everything planned out from the beginning. "sit in Miroku's lap for the rest of the game and no smacking him." She said with a huge grin plastered across her face.  
  
At first Sango's first reaction was to turn as white as a ghost and her eyes became as huge as headlights. Then she glared at Ayumi. "what?!! Are you crazy, what kind of girl do you think I am?!! I can't sit in that perverts lap! I'll get herassed!!" she said even moe panicked than before.  
  
"You're the one who chose dare. You either go with it or forfiet the game. It's your choice." Ayumi said with a smile that would of blinded everyone if they weren't already staring At Sango for her response.  
  
Miroku on the other hand felt like he was in heaven. He had on the goofiest smile you could think of and was looking down at Sango who was sitting to his right. "Well Sango dearest are going to drop out or are you going to take the most comtorable seat in the house?" he said grinning hugely at her.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "I am so going to regret this."  
  
If possible, Miroku's grin got even bigger.  
  
"I swear, I might not be able to hit you during the game but I promise that if try to take one shot at me during the game you won't have any hands tomorrow morning." She said and glared at him.  
  
Miroku gave her his most innocent smile. "Sango, you know I'm not that kind of a man. I am a monk and have the up-most respect for you." He said.  
  
"Whatever Miroku." she said and sat down in his lap. She was taken by surprise when he didn't take a shot at her the second she had sat down but had just wrapped his arms around her and brought her up against his chest. Her heart started pounding at feeling his arms wrap around her and she had no idea why she was feeling like that. All she knew was that she felt safe and right. She was totally confused.  
  
Everyone laughed at her expression. Sango could feel her cheeks warm and she looked at them laughing at her when she spotted Inuyasha who was still snickering and looking at her like he knew something she didn't. he stuck his hand in his kimono over his chest and lifted his hands up and down at a fast pase as if showing the beating of a heart. He obviously herd her heart and she thanked God that no one else was ablt to hear her and no one else saw him demenstrate her current state. She looked up at Miroku's eyes as if asking him why he hadn't done anything else, but he just smiled at her. "it's your turn Sango." he said when he leaned down to whisper in her ear sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
Everyone was watching the scene and snickering to themselves. Ayumi at the moment was feeling pretty proud of herself and inwordly congradulated herself for achieving her goal.  
  
Sango took a deep breathe and tried controling her emotion to put them behind her and move on with the game. She exhaled when she finally set her confused thoughts aside and thought about who to ask. She looked up at miroku and grinned.  
  
"Truth or dare Miroku?" she said.  
  
Miroku wasn't too surprised that she had chosen him but he had a feeling that if he chose dare he wasn't going to like it. So he whent with next best thing. "Truth."  
  
Sango pouted since she whanted to put him through some kind of embaresment. "your no fun." She said and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"knowing you my dear Sango, your idea of fun would be my idea of a nightmare." He said while smiling at her and tightning his grip as if she was a possesion of his. Sango had gone right back to the confused thoughts.  
  
'why is he holding me like that. It's almost like he's afraid of loosing me. What's going on? Why is he being so.so..sweet?could he actually be taking my threat sirously? The Miroku I know would have taken a shot the second he had a chance. And why I'm I feeling this way?! I hat not being able to understand!' she was cut off from her thoughts when shippou jumped into her lap and wavd his hand in her face to see if he could bring her back.  
  
Sango looked down at shippou and blushed knowing that she had lost herself in thought about Miroku.  
  
"You Okay Sango?" shippou asked. "your turning a little pink. Maybe you should lay down."  
  
Sango blushed a little harder. "No.uh. thanks I'm fine." She said and looked up at Miroku. "Okay Miroku, I have a question for you and need an honest answer." Her expression had changed into one of determination and she had looked him striaght into the eyes.  
  
Miroku nodded his head. "Of course my dear Sango. Ask away." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Why do you constantly grope women?" she asked. The snickers that were still going on from the last dare had stopped like someone had turned off the lights and they all turned to Miroku for his response.  
  
Miroku bit his lips and scrunched his eye brows in thought while holding his chin with his cursed hand. Sango sweat dropped. 'he actaully has to think abot why he gropes women. He's more dence than I thought.'  
  
Miroku then smiled at her. "It's not me I swear! It's my hand it's possesed!" he said pointing to his hand.  
  
"MIROKU!" Sango glared at him and gave him her warning tone.  
  
"Alright, alright, if you really must know it's because it's just me and I don't know how to get rid of such a habit, I've had since I was little and I've always been this way." He said and sighed while slumping his shoulders.  
  
Part of it was true it was a habit and he didn't know how to get rid of it mostly because he never really tried and also because he was a man and any man was attracted to a nice figured women. He had no true control over what he does since it was pure instinct. But deep down he had always found Sango attractive and he sort of let himself do 'things' through instinct to make her jelious. Maybe he was crazy or something but he really didn't mind getting hit over and over again because to him any contact with her seemed like bliss. Especially now since he was able to hold her close to him, in which he, at the moment, instinctively tightened his grip, with out getting hit. But it just sort of bothered him that she wasn't there by will.  
  
Sango didn't really know what to think about his response but just as she started to form a striagh thought she felt him tighten his grip and all her thoughts scattered once again along with acceleration of her heart. Again that feeling of safety and protection and just feeling right came back but this time it felt a little stronger and she felt her body go weak. She looked up at him and he gave a weak smile and wondered himself if she axcepted his answer. Sango smiled back up at him to show she excepted his answer for now and couldn't help but practiclly slump into his chest and cuddle just enough that he wouldn't recognize. Sango felt pretty much weird doing all this and was still trying to figure out unknown emotions that going through her but she put them aside for the feeeling of comfort.  
  
'she excepted my answer? Wow, and she didn't even glare at me. She actually smiled. I like to see her smile. What the.? Did she just cuddle into me? Nah.she's probably just getting into a comfortable position. But this just gets better and better.' He thought and smiled and looked out at the others.  
  
Shippou looked confused at the scene and Inuyasha had a look between discust and amusement. The girls on the other hand had glazed stary eyed look to them and if you looked hard enough you could practiclly see stars in the background with floating hearts and quipid flying all over the place.  
  
Sango was out in a trans of thought but brought herself out just in time to see the look in Kagome's and her new friends eyes.  
  
The next thing she knew a big heart felt "aw" was herd from the girls.  
  
"what?" Sango asked when the girls looked at her.  
  
"You know Sango you look pretty comftorable there in your monks lap." Yuka said and wiggled her eye brows mischivously.  
  
Sango blushed but still stood up to her own defense. "He's not my monk and who said I was comftorable?" she retorted.  
  
"Don't kid youeself girl, you look like your in heaven with your glazed over eyes." Eri said and did an imatation of her looking all stary eyed and looking of into the distance in thought.  
  
"I do not look like that!!" she yelled.  
  
Inuyasha at the moment felt it apropriet to interfear and do his own immatation of Sango.  
  
"no way Sango was more like 'Oh Miroku I LOVE you so much! I would LOVE to bear your child!'" Inuyasha had put on his most fiminen voice and did the worst imatation of Sango possible while stressing the word love both times. Not to mention a mestup giggle to top it off.  
  
Sango had reached her limit for holding in the frustration and Miroku who senced her anger tried desperatly to back away from her as he could with out pushing her off his lap.  
  
Sango picked up the nearest thing which happened to Ayumi's shoe and luanched it at Inuyasha getting hit smack dap in between the eyes.  
  
Inuyasha fell over with swirly eyes and had one foot up in the air that twitched.  
  
Sango let out a "humph" in satisfaction.  
  
Miroku let out a sigh of relief and instead of putting his arms directly around her he just rested them on his sides until she had completely calmed down.  
  
"Don't push me Inuaysha! Your warning is the same as miroku's. Another coment from you and you won't have a mouth to speak with tomorrow." She said and glared at him. Inuyasha just glared back and went to go sit back down next to kagome.  
  
They all decided to drop the subject before Sango really whent crazy or turned perminantly red from her embaresment. "Um..Okay then Miroku it's your turn." Eri said and looked at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! That it for now I've got more thinking to do for the next chapter, and just a hint for any of you who asked for a kiss..well you just might get near one on the next chapter. ^_~* (I wonder who that will be.hummm. ) well I thank all of you faithful readers who review and are tolerate of and my delays. Which is also why I'm updating two chapters at once because I will be leaving on vacation soon and I know there is no way I'll beupdating before christmas so I apologize before hand for the inconvinience. Sorry for any mispells cuase I'm having problems with my word check so I have to go back and reread everything so that I won't have any mistakes. Well Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!! ^_^ 


	9. Leave The Dares To The Crazy School Girl...

A/N: Hey! I'm SO SORRY it took me so long to update. So much things to do and preparing for the FCAT. I've been spending most of my time studying for this test because if I don't pass it, I'll be in ninths grade again next year whether I get all my credits in my classes or not. Personally I think it's a load of crock that they're doing this to me. But n~e I'm updating the chapter before the test this Tues. and I promise that after this stupid test is over, more chapters to come. So for now enjoy and thanks for the reviews! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha........I'm not rich enough. ^_~  
  
~*~  
  
Ch. 9 Leave The Dares To The Crazy School Girls Part Two  
  
~*~  
  
~*~Last time~*~  
  
They all decided to drop the subject before Sango really went crazy or turned permanently red from her embarrassment. "Um...Okay then, Miroku it's your turn." Eri said glancing over at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku smiled and held his chin in thought for a moment. He wanted something good. He wanted something that would show them that they have competition ahead of them. 'Okay, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Ayumi, and Sango has had a go, So there's only Eri and Yuka left to go.' He thought a little longer for a dare until one that seemed worthy enough came to him.  
  
'Now to choose which maiden to bare my chi...I mean to bare my dare.' He glanced at everyone's awaiting faces guiltily as if they herd his thoughts and was expecting a rock to hit head.  
  
"You though of something perverted didn't you?" Sango asked from his lap.  
  
A light tinge of pink hit his cheeks and he put on his most innocent face. "Why Sango dearest, I don't know what your talking about. I'm a monk. I think of no such things." He said.  
  
"Yeah sure. Whatever." She responded and rolled her eyes. But yet again, a blush smudged her face when his grip tightened around her waist.  
  
Miroku glance at Yuka and Eri. Unintentionally (A/N: Yeah right!) his eyes landed on Eri's lap. She had her miniature pack back that had a key chain on it that said ' I'M cute, your NOT, so get over it!' that he thought he could state a good argument against.  
  
"Hurry up and think of something already you stupid lech!" Inuyasha yelled from across the small fire centered in the middle.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Eri, truth or dare?" he asked after he was pulled out of his list on what was cute about himself.  
  
Eri smirked and put her hands on the ground in front of her while leaning on them to look him straight in the eye in challenge. "Dare!" She said proudly.  
  
'Oh, no! I can't dare her! I forgot she's scared of roaches. But then again, I could get her to be the first eliminated. Yes, this works.' He thought and looked back at him.  
  
Eri watched his expression go from worry to thoughtful to evil, which made her a little nervous but she stood her ground and leaned more of her weight on her palms and looked at him expectantly. "Well?" She asked.  
  
"I dare you to..." Eri leaned in further when he hesitated. "Find and eat a..." She leaned even further to the point where her behind was of the ground and was almost on hands and knees. "Cockroach!"  
  
THUMP!  
  
Eri fell flat on the ground in shock while everyone gasped.  
  
"W-What?!!" She snapped as she lifted her bottom half off the ground. He could've sworn he saw her eye glaze red when she looked at him which causing him to lean back.  
  
"Miroku's gonna die isn't he?" Shippou whispered into Kagome's ear who was too shocked to answer him.  
  
"Anything goes. I believe that those were your exact words Eri- Chan." He said sweetly but he started feeling a little bit nervous from the way she was looking at him. it was a look that said 'I'll-skin-you-alive'. 'God she's getting scarier than Sango!'  
  
"That's not fair! You're using my weakness against me!" She snapped and began advancing on Miroku.  
  
Sango was leaning as far back away from her as Miroku was and thanked God that Yuka was in between them.  
  
Everyone else was watching the little scene before them until Sango shot Kagome a 'Help me!' look while Miroku looked paler than the moon above their heads.  
  
Kagome laughed nervously but decided to help out. "Um...Eri?" Kagome said getting the infuriated girl's attention. "That's the whole point of the game. If you don't get dared to do something crazy enough for you to back out, the game wouldn't be worth it or it wouldn't end." She gave her a week smile.  
  
"But it didn't have to be the killer cockroach!" she wined and crossed her arms over her chest while pouting. "Couldn't you have chosen anything else for me to eat. Like GRASS or something! Anything but a cockroach!" she yelled at him. The murder look had left her but the fear started seeping in the longer she thought about the killer, sombrero wearing, singing, cockroach.  
  
"So, is that an 'I give up' or a 'Sure I'll eat my imaginary killer cockroach' ? " Yuka asked and grinned.  
  
Eri scoffed. "What do you think? There's no way I'll eat a murderer!"  
  
"Stupid humans. Such weaklings." Inuyasha mumbled and rolled his eyes while crossing his hands in his sleeves.  
  
"Watch it dog boy." Kagome hissed at him.  
  
Inuyasha had forgotten she was sitting next to him and turned away to hide his blush after being caught. "Feh!"  
  
"I hate being the first to back out." Eri stated feeling pathetic. 'I've never been eliminated on the first round. I've always lasted past the second. But then again no one knew my main weakness. killer cockroaches! ewwwww!' she inwardly cringed at the thought.  
  
"Eri?" Yuka asked.  
  
"What!" she snapped since she was still berating herself for being eliminated on the first round.  
  
Yuka rolled her eyes. "Even though you've been eliminated you still have to ask me a truth or dare question so I can go on."  
  
"Oops. I forgot......okay then, truth or dare Yuka?"  
  
"Truth." Yuka didn't feel like taking any major chances so she stuck to the safest one even though it wasn't all that safe. and she was about to find out how unsafe it really was.  
  
Eri grinned from ear to ear. Finally something that went in her favor.  
  
"Is it true that you've been crushing on Hojo since third grade?"  
  
Yuka's eyes grew wide and her face grew so red it looked more like maroon. "Uh, umm.....I...I-I don't....uh...Ho-Hojo?"  
  
Kagome looked startled for a minute then a wide grin grew across her face. "That long Yuka? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Inuyasha had a confused look on his face as he thought about what Eri said. He wasn't sure what she meant by 'crush' or 'third grade' but if it was what he thought it was, then...  
  
"Crush? What do you mean by crush? You're fighting him or something?"  
  
Yuka blushed even harder and Kagome had to giggle at the question. "No silly, when you have a crush on somebody it means you really like that person but you don't know if they like you back, unless you say something to that person, in a way your in a crush over not knowing how that person feels in return. You could even be in love with that person but until you find out how that person feels you're in a crush."  
  
"Oh." was all he could get out. He looked at Yuka who had ducked her head to try and hide her blush but at the same time her disappointment over Hog. He looked back over at Kagome who seemed to be in the same position.  
  
The two girls looked up at each other and everyone around them, including themselves seemed to realize something except Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome had a 'crush' on Inuyasha but he still had feelings for Kikyou. Yuka had a 'crush' on Hojo but he liked Kagome. Kagome couldn't tell Inuyasha what she felt and didn't like Hojo. Yuka couldn't tell Hojo what she felt or she'd mess up her friendship with Kagome.  
  
"I never told you Kagome because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I knew Hojo had feeling for you but I didn't want to jump in between you two and ruin things."  
  
Inuyasha had to bite his tongue to keep the growl from rising. 'So the little human git didn't just like Kagome he had feelings for her, and from the way it sounds there was something between the two. But Kagome said she didn't like him like that. If she were lying I would have smelled it on her.' he was cut of from his train of thought when Kagome responded.  
  
"Oh, Yuka! Your such a good friend." She went over to her and gave her a hug. "But you know now that I never liked him like that right? I like him as a friend but I never thought of him like that. In fact take him. Please take him. I don't think I could stand getting another kind of weird lizard gut remedy from him for my so called illnesses." they laughed at that but then Yuka let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"I wish I could but all in all he's still stuck on you."  
  
Kagome groaned. "Yeah, but we'll figure something out. I'll help when we get back okay?" 'It seems like Hojo and Inuyasha aren't all that different.' She thought.  
  
Yuka smiled and shook her head in agreement.  
  
Inuyasha inwardly let out a sigh of relief. 'So I guess I don't have to worry about protecting her from some stupid human male. Now if I could just get Koga out of the way this would be perfect. But........Perfect for what?  
  
'For you two to be together.' a little voice inside of him said.  
  
'Feh, whatever!'  
  
'Your in denial Inuyasha.'  
  
'No I'm not!'  
  
'Remember what Eri said? All those feelings? You know it's true.'  
  
'I'm not saying anything.'  
  
'So you're admitting you love her?'  
  
'No! I don't......I just...uh....'  
  
'So you don't like her?'  
  
'No I do, I just.....I don't know!'  
  
'The time is going to come where you'll have to choose between the two. Just remember your feelings. You know you don't love Kikyou. At least not like you used to since you met Kagome. You Like her as a friend now. The same way you claim to 'like' Kagome.  
  
'Feh, leave me alone.' He said brushing aside his inner turmoil and turning his attention back to the group.  
  
Miroku had been thinking through out the whole scenario. 'Crush huh? I wonder if Sango has a crush on me like I do her.' his attention was brought back when Ayumi started talking.  
  
"Come on we're wasting time here. Yuka it's your turn." She said. Kagome had gotten back up and moved back to her spot near Inuyasha.  
  
"Ummm....Okay, round two. Ayumi then. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
Yuka smiled and reached behind herself and pulled out her purse. (A/N: Remember guys they were going to the mall. I forgot to mention the purses in the beginning. But for now on they have purses.^_^) she pulled out a bag of M&M's and threw it at Ayumi.  
  
Shippou gasped for all he was worth while his eyes got as big as saucers as they watched his pray fly over head and right into Ayumi's lap.  
  
Inuyasha saw Shippou's expression and gave the innocent looking bag a strange look. "What's that?"  
  
"CANDY!" Shippou shouted as he snapped out of his trans. in a blur of blue green and orange Shippou had ran right up to Ayumi and snatched the bag out of her hands and went to hide behind the one thing that wouldn't try to take it away from him.  
  
"Shippou!!" Kagome chided. "What are you doing!"  
  
"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! MYYYYYYYYYY CANDY!!!" He chanted from behind Kirara.  
  
"Shippou don't be childish! And don't tell me that you already ate all the candy that I had in my back pack?"  
  
"Ummm...uh, well I just uh.....Not all of them......there's one or two left." he said giving her an innocent grin.  
  
"One or two out of thirty pieces, Shippou?" She asked with a stern voice.  
  
His innocence smile turned guilty.  
  
"No Shippou. I'm sorry but your going to have to hand it over. " She said while walking over to him and sticking out her hand for him to return the candy. "That was very rude of you to go and just snatch it out of her hand. You've been hanging around Inuyasha for too long."  
  
"HEY!" Inuyasha protested from his spot not too far away from them.  
  
"Oh, hush dog boy!" She chided and turned to Shippou. She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head in disappointment after she returned the bag of M&M's. "Looks like I'm gonna have to cut of all of your candy supply for the next month until you learn how to control yourself."  
  
Shippou sighed and almost felt like crying but held it back. "Yes Kagome-sama." he breathed.  
  
She picked him up and brought him back over to where she was next to Inuyasha and sat down. " Seriously though Shippou, I thought you had better self-control." she continued and rubbed his head.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry Kagome-Chan. I promise that for now on I'll have better control." he hung his head in shame.  
  
Kagome giggled and leaned down to his little ear. "Don't worry, I won't keep you from the last two bars." She whispered.  
  
He laughed as her breath tickled his ear and turned around in her lap to hung her. "Thanks Kagome." he said happily.  
  
Inuyasha who was the only one who heard her scoffed and turned his head away feeling a little jealous that the kit got that kind of attention. He really wouldn't mind it if she whispered stuff like that in his ear. But for him it'd be Raman not candy bars and he'd probably have a different reaction to her breath's tickling sensation. Unwanted images flashed in his head and he quickly brushed them away. 'No no no no no no! Bad Inuyasha! Bad thoughts!' he sighed inwardly.  
  
Ayumi leaned over to Eri. "Someone's a real mother, huh?" she said giggling followed by giggles from the rest of the girls along with Miroku who chuckled as well.  
  
"Yes, a real mother hen indeed." Miroku commented. Sango was too stuck in her own giggles to Chide the monk even when she herself was laughing.  
  
Over hearing them, Kagome blushed and unintentionally turned her gaze over to Inuyasha who seemed to not have heard them or else he would of said something and not be glaring at the kit snuggled up contently in her lap.  
  
Yuka grinned at seeing her friend turn red at the comment. "I wonder who the father is?" she teased.  
  
Kagome turned a deep crimson and was at the moment tempted to get up and bash her friend's heads in. Inuyasha still wasn't paying any attention to the conversation or the chuckles and giggles coming from everyone else.  
  
Before she could open up he mouth to protest against the comment Inuyasha had to go and open up his mouth. "Oi, Kagome!? You know you spoil the kid too much!?"  
  
Shippou who was liking the fact Kagome was being referred to as his mother was brought out of his thoughts by Inuyasha's comment. He turned a steady glare at him and stuck his tongue out at him. "She does not spoil me! You're just jealous that you don't that kind of attention from her." he retorted.  
  
Inuyasha growled and lifted up a threatening fist. "I ought to turn you over me knee and spank you silly you little runt." he snapped.  
  
"Does that answer your question Yuka?" Eri question. Yuka in turn busted out laughing as everyone else's laughter raised in volume.  
  
Finally noticing the looks of amusement on their faces Inuyasha lifted a questioning eyebrow. "What the hell are you guys laughing at?" he snapped feeling out of the loop. He turned his gaze over to Kagome who looked like a ripe tomato. He was about to snap again when Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Alright already!!!" She snapped and turned her red-faced glare over to her friends. "Drop the stupid subject and get on with the dare!!"  
  
Inuyasha flattened his ears and Shippou covered his with his hands. With a few more giggles from the girls the shrugged it off and went back to the game.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ahhh! I couldn't fit everything I wanted into this one chapter. Sorry, I had to cut it in half since it was getting way too long but the next chapter will be out soon. I'm very excited since the next chapter will have a certain dare that I know a few of you have in mind. It starts with a "K" and ends with a "S." ^_~ hehehe, I'll make sure to make it exciting. ^_^ Well sayonara for now.  
  
Looooooooooookie it's a ...a.......................REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!!! HURRY, Someone poke it, it looks dead! *poke poke* Ewwwww! 


End file.
